A Heretic's Diary
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Through Nora's prospective watch her life twist and turn when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.
1. To Love Someone

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter One: To Love someone**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

Mary Louise reached for my hand and as our skin touched I felt warmth and electricity spread up my arm. I pulled away. Her eyes welled up with tears once more. I tried to tell myself that she deserved it but I still felt a painful pang in my chest. I still loved her I couldn't stop loving her. I wanted to make her regret her choice to pick Julian over me. The problem was I loved her so much that hurting her hurt me. But I couldn't just fall back in to her arms after what she did.

"Nora, I can't stand this. Please we can't separate permanently. We're soulmates, forever and always do you remember when we promised that? I've already apologized I don't know what else to do. If you wanted me to feel pain and regret you've done exactly that. I can't stop loving you and it's so painful. I won't live like this anymore. So if you're planning to ever stop torturing me then say so now."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Mare, what the hell are you planning to do to yourself?"

"Nothing." She shook her head looking away from me.

"Bullshit. Are you seriously planning to off yourself just because I won't get back together with you? God have some self-respect would you." I glared.

"That's not what I said." She spoke quietly.

"That's what you were thinking." I stated.

I knew her all too well. Her emotions were her Achilles heel. It became a dark cycle if someone wasn't there to pull her out of it. I knew Julian sure as hell wasn't drying her tears. I didn't know if vampires could be clinically depressed. But manic was the perfect word to describe Mary Lou sometimes.

"Tell me you're not just as miserable as I am." She snapped she was trying not to cry, that never worked.

"Of course I'm unhappy about our separation. Of course it causes me pain to see you and know that I can't have you in every way I did before-"

"You can still have that." She said over me but I didn't stop talking.

"-but what you did, what you chose that night. You chose Julian over me and I can't accept that. Yes I remember when we promised to love each other forever and always. When I was a fragile human and I needed you to love me. I still need you to love me Mary Lou. But you showed me that on your half forever and always isn't as important to you as it is to me." I was raising my voice and grabbing attention from the few other people in the small diner. But I didn't care.

"It is important to me; you're all that is important to me!" She cried.

"Then bloody act that way!" I yelled.

A waitress walked up to the counter where we were sitting. She collected our drinks with an aggravated glare. "I think you two need to take this elsewhere."

"I think you need to shut up and keep your nose where it belongs. Remember the costumer is always right." I replied with a glare compelling her to leave. "Mare you're the one who taught me to have respect for myself, this is me doing so."

I noticed her jump slightly and bite her lip. The pained expression on her face changed.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked a little too harshly.

She inhaled deeply but shakily. "I think we're done here."

Mary Louise sniffed and swiped her hand across her face to get rid of the tears. I didn't know what to say when she rose to her feet until I saw it. There was a patch of blood on the bar stool that matched a spot on her jeans.

"What the hell is that?" I questioned in alarm. There was no reason for her to be bleeding like that.

Before I could ask any more questions or get an answer she whimpered in pain and collapsed. I still cared about her and seeing her hurt got an automatic reaction out of me. I recklessly vamped to her and pulled her in to my lap. She was unconscious and she was bleeding steadily.

We had attracted too much attention so I picked Mary Louise up and carried her to my car. I laid her on the back seat and drove away quickly.

…

By the time I got Mary Lou to my dorm room the bleeding had stopped. But it was the fact that she had been bleeding in the first place that concerned me. Why did this happen to her? I couldn't think of any reason for her to start spontaneously bleeding then pass out in pain.

If she was really hurt I would never forgive myself for the way I'd been treating her lately. Her heart was still beating strong and she was breathing but she was deeply unconscious. I felt odd doing so but I couldn't just leave her in a mess like she was. So I stripped her from the waist down and wiped her thighs down with a wet cloth.

Seeing her nude was all too usual to me and I felt torn. Mary Louise was so beautiful and sexy she was generous, loving and kind to me. It didn't matter how she treated other random people she stood by her family and that was all that mattered.

As I wrapped her in my bath robe and laid her in my bed I realized that I was now fighting both sides of my argument. I didn't want to just fall in to her arms when she came crawling back to me and I hadn't. The truth was Mary Lou had hurt me but I was being self-conceded and petty. For once she showed that I wasn't the only person in her life and I couldn't handle it so I lashed out. She had made some mistakes and I was right to be angry with her but she apologized and clearly regretted it. I took it way too far trying to punish her. Looking back at the way she acted that night in the bar I knew I had hurt her more than she had hurt me.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed and gave in to temptation. I watched her breath and combed my fingers through her silky blond hair. I'd always adored her hair I loved every inch of her. In that moment I realized just how bad I wanted her back.

I heard a phone ringing the sound lead me to where I left Mary Lou's coat. I pulled her cell phone out of the pocket and answered it. Valerie's name displayed on the screen.

"Hello."

"Nora?" Valerie questioned, her reaction made sense. The day before I would have been surprised to find myself answering Mary Louise's phone as well.

"It's a long story, but if you're calling her I assume that her life is in danger. Once again but I'm not surprised since Julian obviously doesn't give a shit about her." I replied.

"Julian is dead." Valerie said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, I almost thought I'd heard her wrong.

"Julian is dead, I-I helped Stefan kill him." She responded her voice was shaking.

Valerie was crying over Julian's death, after everything that psycho lunatic did to her. But I didn't feel relived either. I felt pain to hear of his death too, but why? He was responsible for Lily's death. He was the reason our family split apart, the reason for Mary Lou and I separating. It didn't matter what mistakes he'd made. He was a father figure to us all. We still loved him to an extent still wanted to find good in him even though we knew it wasn't there. We'd mourn him because we once loved him and you can never truly fall out of love with someone.

It all made sense to me then, Mary Louise was the definition of the term "daddy's girl" in her human life. It tore her apart when her father turned his back on her for being a Siphoner. She found that fatherly love again in Julian when she joined Lily's family just as I had found a mother in Lily. She had to face that heart breaking betrayal again with Julian. Could I really blame her for believing his lies and gravitating towards him? I saw the choices she made as her being a selfish bitch when really she was just a girl trying to keep her father in her life. I had been too hard on her.

"Nora?" Valerie questioned.

I had been lost in thought I didn't realize she had been talking.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"She's going to be hurting. I know you still care about her I do too. Just break it to her gently." Valerie continued. I knew she was talking about Mary Lou.

"I will." I sighed. This was going to crush her.

"We're still a family you know? You, Mary Louise, Beau and I, despite everything that's happened I hope we can pull through this together." Valerie continued.

"So do I." I replied.

We said our good byes and I hung up. I heard Mary Louise moan and she started to stir under the covers. She was waking up.

I returned to my place sitting next to her on the bed as she came to.

"Nora? What happened where we are?" Mary Lou asked.

"We're in my dorm at Whitmore, and I was hoping you could tell me what the hell that was." I replied.

She sat up and looked off to the side "It's not important."

"It's not important?" I questioned incredulously. "If that were to happen to me you'd have god damn hemorrhage! Don't tell me 'it's not important' what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, it was just painful then… it's really nothing please listen to me. I don't want to bother you but I- can I stay here with you tonight? I'll sleep on the floor I just can't go back there. Julian can't control his delinquent friends. Every time I see him he's a whole new definition of drunk-"

"Julian is dead Mary Lou." I blurted out; I didn't know how to tell her. Granted this was the wrong way to do it but I couldn't keep it from her.

She just stared at me for a few seconds. Then I saw her eyes glaze over and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What? No- no he can't be he can't be dead Nora-" Mary Louise stammered.

"Valerie just called he's gone, Stefan killed him. I'm sorry." I cut her short.

She didn't say anything else. She rarely made noise when she cried just silent tears. Somehow that made it more heartbreaking. There was something about her wide jade eyes that made my heart melt. Seeing Mary Louise cry was like watching a kitten get kicked.

No, I wouldn't give in so easily. I was being extremely stubborn at this point. I fully intended to take her back at some point but tonight wasn't the night.

"You can stay here and you don't need to sleep on the floor. But I don't want to wake up with you spooning me." I told her.

I got her an extra blanket and pillow. The bed was small and our backs would touch but I wasn't going to make her sleep on the floor. As we settled in I could feel Mary Lou's spine against mine. My natural instinct was to turn around and slip my arms around her. But I couldn't, not yet.

"Thank you, for everything tonight." Mary Louise whispered as she started to fade off to sleep.

I didn't reply but not even a minute after her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. It took me much longer to fall asleep but I had a sense of comfort when Mary Lou was around. She had been my protector for over a hundred years. I was so used to her breathing down my neck every second of the day. I never realized being separated from her made me nervous it made me feel vulnerable. When I finally got to sleep I slept sounder knowing she was there.

…

It was 05:50 when I woke up to an odd sound. As sleep wore off I started to make sense of things. Mary Louise was in the washroom in my dorm vomiting violently.

"Mary Lou?" I called "Are you alright?"

All I got for a response was a retching noise. The bleeding and now she was getting sick. It wasn't impossible but vampires didn't usually get sick. She had been fine all day until after the huntress's murder. Rayna Cruz had all sorts of tricks up her sleeve maybe this was one of them.

"Mare?" I questioned as I walked towards her.

"What's your definition of okay?" she asked between heaves.

I sighed and knelt behind her to hold her hair back. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. Our relationship was in such an odd place that made this very awkward. But when I was human she had nursed me through tuberculosis so I could at least do this for her.

Two minutes later we both sat opposite of each other with our backs against the walls. Mary Louise looked as if she could've passed out on the bathroom floor at any moment.

I nudged her leg with my foot. "Mary Lou? Why is this happening, What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Nora, I'm just… sick." She sighed.

"Ah yeah I'll say!" I scoffed.

"Could we please not do this right now; I just want to go back to bed." Mary Louise peeled herself off the floor and walked back to the bed.

I sighed and followed her.

"You see that's one of our problems. You treat me like I'm made of spun sugar but I can't be concerned about you without you belittling me. God, you're impossible!" I exclaimed.

She gasped and clutched at her stomach. I was being rough and abrupt but I needed to know what was causing her pain. I pushed her back against the bed and pried the clothing away from her lower abdomen.

"Nora!" Mary Louise gasped squirming beneath me.

I was in shock as I watched a bright red and purple bruise spread across her stomach then fade and heal. Mary Lou gasped in pain again and another bruise slowly appeared and left.

"Mare, what's happening?" I asked. I was terrified this wasn't natural something was very very wrong.

"I don't know." Mary Louise replied quietly.

* * *

Let me know what you think should I continue? have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

(Used as editing tool)

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	2. Invisible Demons

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Two: Invisible Demons**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

I woke up to sun light pouring in through the widow disrupting my sleep.

"I thought you said no spooning." Mary Louise whispered.

I opened my eyes and found my arms and legs wrapped around Mary Lou. My heart almost stopped but then I realized how good it felt to have my hands on her body again. I wanted to touch her all over.

"I love you Mare." I sighed. "I can't stay away anymore."

"Could you repeat that?" Mary Louise asked stunned.

"You heard me." I relied.

I rested my head between her shoulder blades. It was senseless to fight my love for her anymore. I loved her so much it hurt and the only remedy was to curl up with her until it felt like we were to souls in one body.

"Mary Lou?" I questioned.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Don't cry." I finished.

She laughed and I could tell she was getting choked up. "I'll try."

I rolled my eyes and kissed up her spine.

"Come on." I said as stood up.

"Why, where are we going?" Mary Louise asked as she rolled on to her back.

"Nowhere," I replied. "You're going to put some pants on and I'm going to text Beau and Valerie."

"Do you really want me to put pants on?" she questioned cheekily.

"Don't push it." I smirked.

…

"Beau says he doesn't know. Unless she got close enough to touch me. He doesn't think she'd be able to do something like this to me without some sort of spelled trinket." Mary Lou explained.

We'd been texting Beau for the better part of an hour and he was at a loss for what was ailing her.

"Beau says?" I asked slyly.

"Smart ass." Mary Lou replied.

"But you love it." I said bating my eyes.

"You're still adorable." She smiled.

In our bantering we had gotten less than a foot away from each other without realizing it. There was an awkward tension then. It was starting to feel like our relationship was back where it was when I was a teenager and human.

We had always been close but it never quite became anything romantic in nature. Until I decide I was going to kiss those plush lips of hers. It shocked her back then to the point where she pushed me away. I was hoping this time would be different.

When I was seventeen and human I didn't have the strength to pull her back and hold her body against me but as a vampire I did. I did just that and planted a firm kiss on her lips. I could tell Mary Louise wasn't expecting this. At first she was stiff as a board and her lips were motionless. But a few seconds later she wrapped her arms around me and kissed back.

This lasted for about a minute. I had no patients for a slow awkward reintroduction to our relationship. I intended for us to pick up where we left off and I soon found my hand in her jeans massaging her hip bone. Every relationship has that partner who is always ready to have sex… well that was me. Not that Mary Lou minded but she was a little more self-preserved than I was.

I peeled her shirt off her shoulder with one hand and felt her curves with the other. She had an amazing figure her body was full of smooth tight dips and bends it was so sexy.

Mary Lou pushed herself against me trying to take dominance but I wasn't having that this time. I hooked my leg around hers and pulled her feet out from under her. She hits the bed hard but undeterred by the fall. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it away; I didn't pay attention to where it landed. I crawled on top of Mary Louise and proceeded to kiss her senseless. I felt her failing to unclasp my bra and I laughed against her lips.

I couldn't resist myself any longer I began to massage her left breast. God it felt glorious to love her again. An electric feeling shot through every inch of my body.

Mary Louise moaned in to the kiss. The sound reverberated through my body making me desire sinful things. She tried to pull away sighing my name but I pulled her back and deepened the kiss. She suddenly clamped her hand down on my shoulder and gasped.

I carefully crawled off of her and Mary Lou closed her eyes then curled up on her side. She was in pain again. But it was different this time. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her and she kept whimpering and mumbling "No" and "stop". It was like she was in a dream.

"Mare? Mary Lou what's wrong?!" I panicked.

I attempted to calm her and stop this frantic situation. I held her wrists down and tried to talk her out of whatever hell she was in.

"Mary Louise listen to me, it's okay you're alright. Mary Lou can you hear me?" I questioned nervously.

She didn't respond it was like she was fighting an invisible demon only she could see.

"Stop it!" Mary Lou suddenly screamed.

Before I could register what was happening Mary Louise's arms broke free. She pushed me away so hard that I was thrown from the bed. I hit the floor hard and I knew I'd have some temporary bruises.

"Nora!" Mary Louise exclaimed. She was on the floor with me within a second "I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to hurt you I just… What happened?"

"I don't know, we were kissing-" I started

"I remember that much and that was a hell of a lot more than kissing." She interrupted me with a grin.

"True, but then you had that pain again and you blacked out. It was like you were having a nightmare. You were thrashing around and I couldn't snap you out of it. Then you threw me." I explained. "Mare, what were you seeing?"

She looked away from me. "It was no-"

"Don't tell me it was nothing!" I snapped.

She jumped and stared at me with wide eyes. I'd frightened her.

"Mary Lou, I need you to tell me everything you know. There's something wrong, you're sick and it's scaring the hell out of me." I told her, I could feel my eyes watering.

Mary Louise was almost crying too. "For weeks I've been seeing bits and pieces of visions. Like memories but I don't remember anything like them ever happening to me."

She was still hiding something I could tell there was more to the story.

"What's in these visions?" I asked softly.

"Julian's friends… um… I- I think they hurt me." She whispered. She was looking me in the eyes but she kept looking away every few seconds.

This didn't make any sense. Seeing memories that never happened, unexplained pain vomiting, bruises and bleeding. She said that they "hurt her". The Mary Louise I knew would've kicked their asses if someone dared to touch her or anyone she cared about. Now hear she was frightened and almost in tears about this.

"Mare what do you mean they hurt you?" I questioned.

She looked down at the hard wood floor and blond hair covered her face "They… they touched me."

"Excuse me?!" I shouted. Did she say what I think she said? I was furious but I wasn't angry with her I was angry with Julian and those twats he called friends.

"I don't know, they tried to- or they did- I don't know I don't even know if this is real!" Mary Lou cried. I watched the first tear crawl down her cheek and what she said next confirmed my suspicions. "Nora I'm scared too. I have no idea why this is happening to me and I'm terrified."

I could see the fear in her eyes and it was breaking my heart.

"It'll be okay Mare, don't cry alright I'm here. We'll get through this together." I told her as I gently pulled her in to my arms.

Mary Louise settled in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and gave her soft kisses until we both recovered from the incident.

"I'm going to call Valerie and we're going to figure this out." I whispered.

…

I called Valerie and we talked for a while. Apparently she needed our help as well not only that but she was actually on campus. It had something to do with Stefan's girlfriend and her magical babies. I didn't understand how it was Valerie's problem. But she agreed to help us and they were only defenseless infants. . So I said we'd help after she gave her insight on Mary Louise's sudden illness.

It didn't take Valerie long to arrive and once she did it was clear that she and Mary Lou were still on bad terms. I was hoping that Mary Lou would apologize to her soon. None the less they were being civil with each other. Valerie opted to talk to me about the situation first and Mary Lou didn't object.

I told Valerie what I had observed over the last day and a half. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then she smirked.

"Bleeding, abdominal pain and she's as bitchy as ever. I think Midol would clear some of that up." Valerie grinned.

Mary Lou looked **pissed** but I couldn't help but laugh, it was a funny joke.

"This isn't a joke." Mary Lou glared.

"Alright I'm sorry. Can I hear the story from you? I mean Nora wasn't around for the beginning of this. You telling me exactly what you've been experiencing is the only way we're going to get to the bottom of this." Valerie spoke strongly but calmly.

There was so much tension between them. I wished they would just make up already.

"What started first?" Valerie asked.

"The pain." Mary Lou replied.

"How long ago was that?" Valerie questioned.

"About six weeks ago. It's just gotten worse since then." Mary Lou answers.

"Do you trust me?" Valerie asked her.

"We trust you." I spoke up before Mary Louise could say otherwise.

"This will only hurt a little. Nora do you have blood?" Valerie questioned.

I nodded.

"Good, come hold her hand." Valerie replied.

I did as she said and Mary Lou gave me a wary look.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Monitor her heart beat; if it weakens I'll stop." Valerie instructed then she placed her finger tips on Mary Lou's temples.

"What are you going to do?" Mary Louise asked.

"Some vampires can force other vampires to give in to compulsion. Weather it's by torture or by the will the other. Compulsion is magic so wouldn't make sense that if you were force in to being compelled. As you siphoned from the magic in your body you would slowly get the memories back?" Valerie explained.

"Wait you think someone compelled her?" I question.

It made sense, if it was possible. But Mary Louise was strong willed I couldn't see someone forcing her in to being compelled.

"Never mind that, you're plan is to drain me of magic until I remember everything?" Mary Lou asked incredulously.

"That's the premise of the idea, yes." Valerie replied.

"You could kill me!" Mary Lou snapped.

"I won't let that happen, okay?" I reassured her.

I knew there was a good chance Mary Louise still didn't trust Valerie. But I trusted Valerie and Mary Lou trusted me so together I was sure we could manage.

"Just relax." Valerie said to Mary Lou. "This won't take long."

As Valerie began to siphon magic from Mary Louise I felt her tense. I listened carefully for her heart beat and laid my head against her shoulder. She clenched down on my hand and it was almost painful. Valerie said to warn her if Mary Lou's heart started to slow but it just kept racing faster. Something was wrong she was so panicked and I couldn't figure out why. Being siphoned from is a very uncomfortable feeling. But she shouldn't have been this scared. Then she started with the mumbling again "no, stop" as if she were in a dream.

It ended the same way our encounter did earlier that day. Mary Lou suddenly screamed bloody murder. Only instead of hurling Valerie half way across the room. She pushed herself backwards and clung to me shaking and breathing heavily.

"Mary Lou are you alright?" I whispered holding her close. "Mare what happened?"

She wouldn't answer she wouldn't even take her head out of my chest. She was trembling in fear like a small dog.

"What happened?" I asked Valerie.

She looked speechless and just shook her head. Valerie grabbed Mary Louise by the shoulders and gently forced her to sit up and look at her.

"Mary Louise, did that really happen?" Valerie asked with a grave look on her delicate features.

"I'm so sorry." Mary Lou sniffed. "I should've believed you I'm so sorry."

She was starting to hyperventilate and before I could do anything Valerie wrapped her in a strong hug. Mary Lou just lost it she started sobbing in to Valerie's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. He's gone now he can't hurt us anymore." Valerie shushed.

* * *

What do you think is happening to Mary Lou? What hidden memory could make make her this scared? and what could make Valerie forgive her after the way she treated her?

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

(Used as editing tool)

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	3. The Theory

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Three: The Thoery**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"I don't mean to pry but I'd really like to know what's going on here," I spoke up trying not to sound impatient. I was the only one who didn't see what happened and the suspense was insane. I just needed to hear that Mary Louise would be okay.

"She needs you right now," Valerie replied and she walked Mary Louise over to me.

She was in shock almost comatose; it was like all she could do was cry. I held her close and she was still trembling. I'd seen her have plenty of emotional break downs but I had never seen her like this and it had me stunned. What could possibly be so terrible?

"Mare what's wrong? Just tell me. I love you no matter what you know you can trust me," I whispered to her.

She clung tighter to me and I felt a tear soak through my shirt.

"Please Mary Lou you're scaring me," I pleaded.

I felt her inhale deeply in an attempt to pull herself together. She pulled away to take a seat on the bed. She looked absolutely devastated. I sat beside her so I wouldn't be looking down on her as if I were lecturing her.

"I love you," I said one more time to reassure her.

"Julian had me put an anti-magic spell on the Salvatore house. Any witch who crossed the threshold would temporarily lose the ability to use magic. One day he said he needed to talk to me. He led me to the basement," Mary Lou's voice started to break up and the tears started once again. "He had been keeping some humans around that he was feeding on and Julian had one of them lock us in the cell. I'm more powerful as a heretic but just as a vampire he was a lot stronger than me. He- uh… he held me down, and- He-he –raped- me." She wouldn't look at me, I wanted to shake her.

"Mary Lou- Why the hell would you… be loyal or stay ther- you're better than that," I didn't know what I was trying to say. I was beyond furious at Julian for what he did to her. I had so many mixed emotions about why she didn't kill him in his sleep after that. The Mary Louise I knew would've never let him get away with that.

"I didn't choose to stay there Nora. He compelled and tortured me until I forgot about what he did to me. Until I believed everything he told me," Mary Louise cried.

I couldn't come to terms with it. I knew Julian was a liar and a psychopath. But the thought of him raping Mary Louise was just too horrible and taboo to believe.

"Nora, I'm so sorry," Mary Louise sniffed.

"What?!" I questioned harshly. "You just told me you've been tortured and raped and you're apologizing to me?"

"You're angry," She stated stably through tears.

"Of course I'm angry! You'd be pissed off too if this were me," I stood up in front of her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this so weak and fragile "I am livid at Julian for what he did to you, yes Mary Lou I am angry. I'm angry because I love you."

"I hate him," She whispered.

"Good, you should hate him," I assured her and knelt before her. "You have nothing to feel sorry about, you don't want to apologize. And I'll kick your ass if I ever hear you say it's your fault,"

"I can remember everything now and it's awful. I almost wish I didn't know," Mary Louise stated as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I know, but I mean what I said, I'm here for you," I promised her and took her hands in mine. "At least now we know what's wrong with you."

"I'm not so sure," Valerie stated. "How would any of this cause her physical symptoms? There must be something else."

"What like some sort of vampire STD? I don't think so," I replied.

"Not exactly," Valerie said looking thoughtful. "No it couldn't…"

"What couldn't?" I asked. "don't get quizzical on us."

"Mary Louise lay down for a second," Valerie requested.

Mary Lou looked from her to me "Why?"

"I'll explain later just lie on your back," Valerie replied.

Mary Louise lay back on the bed with a sigh. I knew if there was something else wrong that we needed to know. But yet again I didn't know how much more Mary Lou could take.

Valerie placed her hand palm down on Mary Lou's stomach. I had no idea what she was doing but it lasted for about a minute before she gasped and pulled away.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

Valerie just shook her head and Mary Lou sat up. I took her hand once again and kissed it.

"This is going to sound crazy but just listen to me. When I felt Caroline's stomach I could feel the babies siphon from me. It was very slight but I just felt the same thing from you," Valerie explained.

"So you're suggesting that she's pregnant?" I questioned. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"You try," Valerie stated.

"Mare?" I questioned.

She pulled our linked hands closer to herself and placed mine over her stomach like Valerie had just moments ago. For a second I almost thought I felt something but it was so slight that it could've easily been my imagination.

"I don't feel anything," I replied.

"I swear I felt the exact same thing I did with Caroline it was just weaker," Valerie repeated.

"But that makes no sense. Caroline got pregnant with another man and woman's children through a spell. There was no spell. What you're suggesting is that Julian and I are the only two fertile vampires alive." Mary Lou stated incredulously.

"Why would you need a spell if your body is sustained by a constant stream of magic? The only magic in a regular vampire's body is the magic that keeps them alive. We have much more and has anyone really tested the theory. I haven't slept with anyone since I was human and you two are lesbians," Valerie replied.

I didn't know how to fight that logic but I certainly didn't believe that Mary Louise was pregnant. Before we could discuss it farther Mary Lou got up and rushed to the washroom. She was sick again.

"It's impossible," I shook my head.

"Come up with a better answer then," Valerie replied.

"It's some sort of magical ailment. When she feels better we'll drain her until she can't take it. This will get rid of the magic sickening her and then she can rest for as long as she needs to. Surely we won't need four heretics to perform a vampire caesarian section," I explained.

"Nora?" Mary Louise called.

"I'm needed," I said as I slipped away to comfort her.

…

Quite awhile later Mary Louise lay in bed with a damp wash cloth on her forehead. The plan was to drain Mary Louise of magic until she only had enough to remain alive. This way any other magic that could be causing her sickness would be gone. I had just finished heating a few blood bags in the microwave; they waited on the nightstand for later. She would need to feed after the process to get her strength back.

I sat beside her on the bed and caressed her arm "How's the headache?"

"Oh the headache is lovely. I, on the other hand, feel awful but no the headache is just peachy," Mary Lou responded. I always admired her wit.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

She took the cloth off her head and sat up crossing her legs. "You could kiss me,"

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were plush and as always kissing Mary Lou felt amazing but there was a slight taste of vomit left in her mouth.

"Would you like some water?" I asked with grimace.

"Sorry," Mary Lou smirked and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I don't mind, kissing you is amazing no matter what," I replied.

"I'd hate to interrupt this incredibly corny show of affection but Stefan just called. We need to get this show on the road, Caroline is getting worse," Valerie spoke up.

"Well so is she," I said pointing to Mary Louise.

"Let's just get this over with," Mary Lou sighed.

"Great idea," Valerie nodded.

Mary Louise lay down again and took a deep breath. She seemed uneasy and I didn't blame her.

"Don't be nervous," I whispered as I took her hand.

Valerie placed her fingers to Mary Lou's temples again and I listened in to the sound of her heart. Mary Louise stiffened as Valerie began to siphon from her and her heart spiked slightly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the beating. I felt Mary Lou squeeze my hand and for a few seconds I thought I heard something. I knew it was most likely my imagination playing tricks on me. But for a second I thought I heard a smaller faster beating under Mary Lou's heart.

Suddenly she arched her back and cried out. She began to thrash around again but it was different than before. This time Mary Louise was looking straight in to my eyes. She wasn't in a mental state of terror she was completely conscious and aware.

"Hold her still it's almost over," Valerie ordered.

I took both her hands and pinned them by her sides. I attempted to sooth her.

"Mare it's okay, it's almost over," I shushed.

Mary Lou gasped and her face contorted in pain. Then I felt something warm and wet seeping beneath my hands. I looked down to find blood a lot of blood, she was bleeding again.

"Valerie stop!" I exclaimed.

When Valerie saw the blood she immediately pulled her hands away and starred with wide eyes.

"Mary Lou are you alright?" I asked.

"I feel… okay." She replied "I mean I'm really weak but I feel fine."

"You're sure?" I questioned.

Mary Louise nodded and I could tell she meant it. She was about to try and get up before I stopped her.

"No,no you shouldn't be on your feet right now. You need to get your strength back first," I told her sternly then handed her a glass a blood. She didn't like to drink from the bag.

I helped her sit up in the bed propped up by pillows and she sipped at the blood.

"If you're okay then what the hell is this?" I asked out of concern referring to the puddle of her blood staining the sheets. Laundry day sure would be interesting.

"I don't know. But it doesn't hurt anymore," Mary Louise replied. She seemed to be feeling better but whatever was ailing her sure got one last kick out of her.

"Maybe that was whatever it was leaving your system," I suggested.

"Possibly," Valerie commented. She was still hung up on the whole magical pregnancy theory. I knew then that I'd be in for a night of her bitching about how she may be right.

I chose to ignore Valerie and gave Mary Lou a kiss on the cheek.

I heard a phone vibrate and Valerie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"It's Stefan," She told us "We need to go now."

"I can't just leave her here alone like this," I exclaimed.

"Nora just go, I'll be fine here by myself," Mary Louise replied.

"Mare you can barely stand up," I stated.

"I'll manage," She insisted "I'll feed and then I'll take a bath and wait for you to come home."

I tried to argue but none the less a few minutes later I was in the front foyer of Whitmore hospital. The worry for Mary Lou's well-being was constant. I just wanted to get this over with and be back where I could keep watch over her.

"Hi," I greeted Beau solemnly.

He gave me a puzzled look and pointed to the empty spaced beside me.

"Mary Lou? She's in my dorm, resting. We had to drain her it's a long story believe me," I explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"How have you been?" I asked.

Beau simply shrugged.

"I know how you feel," I replied.

It always did amaze me how Beau could have full conversations with our family members despite being mute. He just had a whole language of his own.

Valerie was talking to the receptionist at the front desk. Although I didn't pay much attention I could tell she was compelling her. Valerie looked over at us and summoned us forward with a wave of her hand. Beau and I followed her down a hall way, up two floors and to the OR.

"Ready?" I questioned Beau as we were about to walk through the double doors.

He nodded confidently and that somehow made me feel better about the situation.

Beau had always been like an older brother to me. I would always go to him for advice and wisdom. He wasn't afraid to tell me the truth and he could almost always straighten me out…

I wish I'd known that night would be the last time I'd see him alive…

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. i honestly didn't think this story would get such a big response. i know that this chapter is a little shorter and may confuse some of you because it differs from what the summery says but just keep reading you'll figure it out soon. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	4. The Past Is The Past, But Not All Can

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Four: The Past Is The Past, But Not All Can Be Forgiven.**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"I need to go get Mary Lou. She's completely helpless right now I won't leave her," I said frantically.

Rayna Cruz was coming for us she was close and she wouldn't stop until Beau was dead. Mary Louise and I would surely be next. I had to get to her out of here.

Beau stopped me dead in my tracks and braced my arms forcefully. I realized that I had been hyperventilating. I took a brief moment to calm myself.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Every time in the past Julian and Lily organized our escape plans. I can't do this without guidance I'll get everyone killed." I panicked.

I rarely stopped to think about one of my greatest flaws. I became overwhelmed without someone to guide me. When making serious decisions on my own I always second guessed myself. Ultimately I wound up making no progress.

Beau looked me straight in the eyes and made the hand signs for 'I believe in you'.

"Okay," I nodded.

Suddenly Beau staggered backwards as blood poured from new wound on his chest. I watched in horror as he fell to the ground and revealed Rayna Cruz with her sword held at the ready.

It was a delayed reaction but I let out a scream and ran off at vampire speed. I didn't stop to worry about if someone saw me or not I was driven by unstoppable fear. Besides my college days at Whitmore were over now, staying here wasn't an option.

I almost threw the door off its hinges when I reached my dorm.

Mary Louise had just finished putting new sheets on the bed when I barged in.

"Nora, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Mary Lou asked the concern evident in her eyes.

I went straight to the closet and pulled out a bag then started to stuff random clothing in to it. I would throw a few things together and then we'd leave. I had no idea where we would go but I knew we had to get as far away from Rayna Cruz as possible.

"Nora Love what are doing?" Mary Louise questioned. She hugged me from behind and I allowed myself to relax in her arms for a moment.

"Rayna is here, Mary Lou she's here and she got Beau," I breathed.

"What?" Mary Louise whispered, breathless "Are you okay?"

"I got away but she's still here we need to go," I replied hastily.

"Nora you need to calm down," Mary Lou stated. "If you get yourself worked up all you're going to do is put yourself in more danger. Just breath alright we aren't marked by her sword she has no way of tracking us. Richmond is only day or so drive from here from there we can fly anywhere. Everything is going to be okay."

I nodded and took her hand "Okay."

...

I drove until I felt that we'd put enough distance between Rayna Cruz and ourselves. Mary Louise suggested that we spend the night in a hotel. I was exhausted and judging by the fact that she fell asleep in the car so was she. First thing in the morning we would continue on to Richmond. Once in the hotel room a kicked my boots off and fell on to the bed.

I heard Mary Louise laugh and she lied next to me. I took her hands and scooted closer so that our faces were barley an inch apart. I could feel her breathing.

"I love you." I said staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you too. I've missed this," Mary Lou sighed.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you," I replied. "I was being selfish and petty; you were already living in hell I didn't need to make it worse for you. It hurts me knowing that I hurt you in time when you needed me most. I took it too far but I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"We've both made mistakes and we can't go back, but that's okay. The past is the past and all can be forgiven. Why don't you make it up to me?" Mary Louise suggested with a sexy grin.

She moved one of her hands to stroke my inner thigh. The touch sent chills through the most intimate parts of my body.

"Tell me what about this awful floral covered room could possibly make you horny?" I asked with a smirk. The entire building was decorated like a nursing home.

"You laying here in it," She replied in husky tone.

"Good answer," I whispered.

I began to kiss her deeply on the lips and Mary Lou separated buttons down my shirt. I let my hands roam her body and slipped my hands in and out of her jeans. Mary Lou drew soothing circles on my back with her finger tips and I moved my hands to her voluptuous chest. This was nothing unusual for us but when I started to massage her breast she pulled away from my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid I had offended her in some way.

"I'm sorry Nora, it reminds me- I just- it's too much I'm sorry- I can't." Mary Lou stuttered. Once again she refused to look at me.

I felt an over whelming rage and sorrow. God how I wished Julian was sent to the hell of the phoenix stone. Death was too good for him he deserved to suffer. After all the ways he had hurt Mary Louise she was traumatized and now it was affecting her sex life. What was once a romantic display of love now was a painful reminder. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. 'The past is the past and all can be forgiven.' wise words from my love. But it didn't matter how much time passed Julian could never be forgiven.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," she sniffed. "Besides karma is a bitch right?"

"You don't need to be brave for me," I told her. "You can allow yourself to cry if you need to. My shoulder will catch your tears."

She didn't reply. I knew how to sooth her but I knew if I did it would only cause her to cry more. Although maybe that was exactly what she needed.

"If all the world and love were young,

And truth in every Shepherd's tongue,

These pretty pleasures might me move,

To live with thee, and be thy love." I recited quietly.

This old poem had become a declaration of our relationship. I had the passage memorized to the word and my reciting it always calmed her. I wasn't much of a writer but the few escapes I had from my father's abuse as a child had been in the binds of books. Reading and reciting poetry for some reason soothed me. Something about the peaceful rhythm of words. It brought an imaginary world of joy to my chaotic childhood. I had never lost my taste in poetry but it was this pacific poem that was sentimental to Mary Lou and me. I would sit in Lily's library and read it out loud when I felt anxious, frightened or upset. After hearing me Mary Louise had grown fond of it and asked me to read it to her sometimes. I guess it grew in to a tradition from there.

Mary Lou hid her face in my shoulder and I continued.

"Time drives the flocks from field to fold,

When Rivers rage and Rocks grow cold,

And Philomel becometh dumb,

The rest complains of cares to come."

I ran my hand gently down her side. I felt her relax under my touch and I thought for a moment the panic was done with for the nigh. But then my hand slid over the curve of her hip one more time and she gasped holding my hand in place.

"I'm sorry Mare," I winced I felt the emotional torment she did only from a different perspective. I wondered briefly if either of us would ever overcome this.

Mary Louise bit her lip and inhaled shakily "No," was all she could gasp out.

As she moved her hand from mine to clutch at her stomach I realized what was happening. The pain was back, we hadn't fixed anything she was still sick. I checked quickly to make sure she wasn't bleeding this time and she wasn't but the pain was crippling her. I did everything I could to comfort her witch wasn't much. When the pain stopped she looked at me with fear in her jade eyes.

"It didn't work," Mary Lou said breathlessly.

"What can I do?" I questioned.

"Keep reading," her answer was simple.

It was about to be my turn to cry as she snuggled up to me. I held her close and continued to recite our poem. I would do everything and anything I could for her until I found out what was going on. I would go to the ends of the earth to get answers.

"But could youth last, and love still breed,

Had joys no date, nor age no need,

Then these delights my mind might move

To live with thee, and be thy love."

By the time the reading was finished Mary Louise had fallen asleep. I kissed her head then pulled the duvet over our entangled bodies and fell asleep myself.

...

I walked in to the dreadfully unsanitary gas station rest room. The small tiled room was filled with painful retching noises. We had just reached Richmond our plan was to head for the airport but first we had to stop for gas. The stop was nothing but a pain in the ass to me but when I came back from paying for the fuel Mary Louise wasn't in the car. I found her in the washroom getting sick again. Two days had passed since we attempted to cure her illness. It was becoming more and more clear that it hadn't worked. She was still sick and I had no more explanations. I thought I was crazy for even considering the idea but at least this would eliminate every option.

"Mare Darling," I said softly as I entered the stall.

She was knelling on the floor just dry heaving. Her body kept jolting forward it looked so painful. I knelt beside her and wrapped the blanket we had in the car around her shoulders. She sat back and brushed her hair back with her hands.

"Thank you," Mary Lou sighed.

I handed her a bottle of water and she spat the first sip back out.

"Are you alright?" I asked stroking her leg.

"I suppose so," she replied. She looked exhausted.

I didn't know how to propose the idea to her so I just explained my thinking to her.

"Mary Lou we need to figure out what's going on. I know it's a crazy idea but just as a precaution, I think it would be smart if you took this." I explained handing her the small rectangular box.

Mary Louise looked the box over and her reaction was one of shock and in-credulousness.

"A pregnancy test?" she questioned. "Nora you're joking please to tell me you actually believe Valerie's theory."

"I don't, but we're running out of options. If we do this then we can move on knowing that we've covered every possibility," I replied.

"Nora it's impossible. Valerie's theory was a delusion born from wishful thinking. She needs to hold on to the hope that heretics are fertile. It gives her hope that she can get her baby back someday. But it's never going to happen," Mary Louise stated.

"I'm not saying she's right. I just think that in our search for answers we should take use of every resource we can find," I tried to reason.

"Nora, it's a waste of time," She retorted.

"If it gets us one step closer to finding out why you're so ill then no it's not," I replied. I was getting frustrated and though I tried not to show it my voice it was obvious.

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" she asked. The question was condescending and uncalled for but so was my response.

"Do you?" I returned hastily.

It's not possible and I'm not taking it," Mary Lou said finally then she got up and walked out of the restroom.

She was treating me like I was a child who had a hard time understanding logic and reason. That was one of our problems and pissed me off something awful. I let out a groan and rolled my eyes. She was so stubborn what I was asking her to do really wasn't that difficult. I didn't want to fight anymore so took a deep breath to calm myself and went to talk to her.

As I rounded the corner of the building I saw Mary Louise perched in the driver's seat with the door propped open. She was leaning against the seat with her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily. I felt sorry for being cross with her in that moment. The feeling was short lived.

It all happened so fast. I didn't even see where the vervain darts came from, but several caught Mary Lou in the chest. She almost immediately collapsed out of the car. I wasn't thinking I was just so worried about her. So I ran to her but before I could reach her I felt a sharp sting in my back and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

Thanks to Bambibelle84 for suggesting the whole poem idea to be honest i totally forgot about about the poem but it was a very cute idea and helped pull this chapter together.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. i honestly didn't think this story would get such a big response. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	5. The Armory

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Five: The Armory.**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

The Armory had been holding Mary Lou and me captive for two weeks. We were lab mice to them nothing more than their experiments for their research. We were kept in a cold metal cell with bright lights glaring down on us at all times. We were only fed enough blood to keep us from desiccating.

Mary Louise's condition was constantly getting worse. The Armory was intrigued with her mystery ailment. They were constantly poking her with needles and running tests.

They gave me shots on a daily basis that did all sorts of things to me. The shots were weapons they were trying to improve and they were working. That morning's test knocked me right on my ass. I didn't know how long I was out but I had dreamt of the next time that bitch Alexandria came to torture us. I would break free of my restraints and escape with Mary Lou leaving the Armory obliterated. My dream ended with me lying in bed with Mary Louise watching her sleep. It was so peaceful and I wished it didn't have to end, but I could only avoid reality for so long.

I woke up with a terrible headache. It reminded me of my first hangover after Oscar took me out for a night on the town for my eighteenth birthday. I still don't have many memories of that night only Mary Lou threatening to kick his ass when we got home. I missed those times, with Lily, Mary Louise and the others when I was still human. When life was simple, nothing was like that anymore everything was a matter of life or death.

I sat up slowly and I felt dizzy to be honest I felt a little drunk.

"Nora," I heard a whisper.

I turned to see Mary Lou laying in the bed beside me.

She was deathly pale her lips had no color her eyes were barely open. She reached for my hand and I realized the tips of her fingers were grey, she was beginning to desiccate. Whatever was making her sick made her need more blood. What she was getting wasn't enough.

"Oh Mare," I gasped in shock and kissed each of her fingers. I knew she would be fine it would only take a decent meal to wake her back up but the process of drying out was awful.

"Nora, she's dying," Mary Lou whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I thought she must have been delusional.

"I can feel her, she's dying," Mary Lou repeated.

"Mare look at me, who's she?" I questioned. I didn't like this.

I watched as Mary Louise moved my hand to her stomach. I froze I knew she couldn't be suggesting what I thought she was. The world swayed as I moved and I pressed my ear to her abdomen and concentrated. That was the first time I was sure of it. What I heard weeks ago wasn't a figment of my imagination. I could hear a little heart rapidly pulsating. I understood, 'She' was a baby. Valerie was right I didn't understand how but Mary Louise was pregnant. I sat back in astonishment.

"She's feeding off me; if I desiccate she'll drain me before I can wake up." Mary Lou explained weakly.

"Mare you don't know that, we don't know anything about this," I tried to reassure her.

"Nora I can feel it," she insisted.

Suddenly the steel door opened with a high pitched noise. Alexandria stepped in looking snide as ever.

"Separate them." She ordered.

"Touch her and you die." I hissed.

"Don't worry about her she's harmless," Alexandria stated confidently. That cockiness would be her end.

As Alexandria's goons stepped in the room ready to take Mary Lou from me I prepared to strike. I knew that they would be dead in seconds without their weapons little did I know they had already used one. When I stood I felt an overwhelming wave of vertigo. The room around me literally seemed to spin the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

Once my vision cleared I saw the men put Mary Louise down on a different bed and chained her wrists to the frame. She had been having nightmares of her childhood lately I knew it was linked to the chains that bound her to the bed. Just like the chains her father used to hang her in the barn among slaughtered cattle.

"You're killing her," I growled "You need to help her."

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Alexandria replied. Then she turned to her lackeys and pointed to Mary Lou "Blood samples."

"Don't you'll make it worse!" I shouted. I still couldn't stand up straight. Mary Louise was helpless and I felt helpless because I couldn't stop it. I was at my wits end.

"It's nothing personal it's for research. Think of the lives you'll benefit." Alexandria smiled a phony grin.

I was about to lose it. Mary Lou moaned as they tied the tourniquet around her arm and stuck her with the needle.

"What if I said I could tell you what your research hasn't?" I asked.

"I'm listening," Alexandria replied.

"Give her blood first, not just a little thimble full the bag." I demanded.

"Or I could inject her with ten milligrams of vervian and see how this anomaly reacts to that." Alexandria threatened.

"You wouldn't risk killing her you need her for your bloody research." I glared. Her threatening Mary Lou made my blood boil.

"Not necessarily, we have her blood. We could reverse engineer the disease once we locate it then we can multiply it." One of her henchmen explained as he held the vile of blood up to the light inspecting it.

"It's not a disease you won't be able to multiply her sickness from her blood. If she dies so does this so called anomaly you're so fond of." I replied.

I was starting to piss Alexandria off and I took pride in it she didn't like the fact that I knew something she didn't. I knew she wouldn't put her precious research at risk.

"Johnathan, give Mary Louise a syringe full of vervian." Alexandria ordered.

"All I have on me is Wolf venom." The other lackey, Johnathan I presumed, relied.

"That will do." Alexandria nodded.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest "No don't!" I radically screamed.

Jonathan halted.

"She's pregnant!" I gasped "She's pregnant; if she dies the baby will die too and there will be no reviving them."

Alexandria looked hesitant.

"Think about it, you may have the first ever born vampire at your fingertips. Wouldn't you love to get your hands on that little one? Isn't this one of those mystical oddities you like to collect?" I taunted "if you continue to hurt Mary Louise that opportunity will be gone."

"Find the portable ultrasound, bring it here." Alexandria said to her henchmen "And pick her up off the floor she looks ridiculous."

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately." I muttered.

…

They gave Mary Louise blood and it seemed to improve her health immediately. The desiccation had gone from her fingers and she was looking more like herself already. A man named Mathew stood by with an ultrasound machine.

"Love? How are you feeling?" I asked

"A little better," Mary Lou replied. Her hands and feet were chained to the bed but she still looked a lot more comfortable.

"Good," I nodded.

I wasn't feeling any better whatever they drugged me with was still in effect.

"Alright come on," Alexandria said as she re-entered the room.

I tried in a failed attempt to lung at her again; I ended up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Mary Louise asked as Jonathan hastily pulled me back on the bed.

"If this is some sort of ruse to by you both time, she dies after this." Alex announces gesturing to me.

"Go to hell," Mary Lou spat.

The other man, Mathew, slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up," Jonathan demanded.

"Beating the hell out of a pregnant woman, that's going to look great on your resume!" I shouted in outrage.

It was my turn to get slapped; Johnathan had a nasty back hand.

"Speak out of line again and I'll sedate you." He warned.

I glared at him. I rarely knew when to shut my mouth but even I had enough common sense to keep quiet in this instance.

"Nora," Mary Louise said nervously as Mathew set up the ultrasound machine.

"It'll be okay, they're just going to take pictures in side of you it won't hurt." I tried to reassure her.

Mary Louise was weary of new century technology and knew little about it. I could see how it might seem daunting to her.

When Mathew lifted her shirt to expose her stomach Mary Lou gasped. She began to thrash against the chains. Both Mathew and Johnathan fought to restrain her.

"No stop," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Even in his grave Julian as still hurting her. Any sensation that replicated the horror she endured that night put her in instant distress. Like some sort of PTSD.

Mathew fastened a pair a heavy leather straps over Mary Lou's thighs in an attempt to keep her still. They had no idea of the mental torture they were putting her through, but even if they did they wouldn't care.

"For Christ sake let her go!" I shouted.

"Quiet!" Alexandria demanded.

I watched black and white images move across the screen. Mathew swiped the wand over Mary Louise's abdomen. Nothing was clear until a little nut shaped object appeared. It moved slightly and a loud heart beat filled the room. There was absolutely no denying it there was a little life inside her.

"Nora," Mary Louise said absently "Are you seeing this?"

"I see it Mare," I replied.

She was fixated on the screen she was completely in a state of shock.

"Keep a gun on her and untie her. The fetus stays alive is that clear?" Alexandria ordered.

Mathew and Johnathan nodded.

They removed the restraints and backed out of the room slowly. As soon as the door closed Mary Louise ran to me and wrapped me in a death grip hug.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered.

"It's okay Mare, they won't hurt you," I replied.

"But what about you?" Mary Louise asked with worry in her voice.

I didn't know how to answer that question; I didn't want to answer that question. So I kissed her forehead and held her close.

"We'll get out of here," I whispered "We will."

…

For the next week and a half the armory had been treating Mary Louise more like a prisoner and less like a wild animal. She was ten weeks pregnant. Except for the pain attacks and morning sickness everything seemed to be fine. For the time being Mary Lou and the baby were safe but who knew what Alexandria had in store for them.

I was always thinking of a way to get out. They underestimated me once and I nearly drained Alexandria of her blood. I guess that vertigo poison they'd been working on wasn't as strong as they thought. Although I took pride in my performance the out outcome was a couple dozen vervain darts in my back. I was tied to the bed almost all 24 hours of the day as a result. It didn't matter I would do anything to get us out of that place.

I woke up to Mary Louise looming over me with a smile.

"The only thing that keeps me sane in this hell hole is watching you sleep," she sighed.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours, it looked like you were having nightmares," Mary Lou replied.

"You must have chased them off," I gave a half-hearted smile.

I felt the same way she did; she was the only thing keeping me sane. But that dread of what was yet to come always lingered.

Mary Louise pulled a blanket tighter around us and gave me a short sweet kiss.

"Mare they've been feeding you well lately," I stated "do you have your magic back yet?"

"I'm not sure but even if I did we wouldn't get far. They have so many weapons designed for fighting vampires and witches. They'd have us back in this cell in under a minuet," she replied.

"We have to try, for the sake of our relationship and this baby. We have to try every plan we have." I insisted.

"Nora it's too dangerous, they may not be willing to hurt me but they won't hesitate to hurt you." Mary Lou stated.

"Just try something simple first," I pleaded.

Mary Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Invisique,"

With that she disappeared before my eyes. A cloaking spell is one the first things young witches learn. magic couldn't get more simple.

"Okay Mare that's good, come back now." I said looking around for her.

I felt something brush my cheek and she suddenly appeared lying on the opposite side of the bed.

"There you are," I grinned "How long do you think you could hold the spell?"

"I'm not sure, but using magic is becoming more difficult for me." Mary Louise replied with a frown.

"Do you think that's because of the pregnancy?" I asked.

"Probably," she nodded.

I was concerned about her. The symptoms were better when she fed properly but she was still struggling with them. As if fate itself hated us just as I began thinking about it Mary Louise winced and held a hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," she gasped and bit her lip.

"You're not fine and you know it," I sighed "Try standing or lying down it might help."

She shook her head "If I stand up right now I'll collapse."

"Then lie down, come here," I suggested.

I wasn't able to move my arms much because of the chains around my wrists. I still managed to slip my arms around her. Mary Lou shakily lied in my arms and road out the pain.

"Mary Lou, this is hurting you," I stated.

I heard her sniff, she was crying. I didn't want her to cry. I couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have been crying in that moment. If I had successfully gotten us out of that retched place.

"It's not her fault," Mary Lou wept "She's just a little baby she doesn't know any better."

"No, it's not the baby's fault that you're hurting. But the Armory isn't exactly helping either of you. Who knows what Alexandria might try in the future," I replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mary Louise sobbed in to my shoulder "I've tried so hard not to get attached but I can't help myself. It's not fair for me to proceed with this pregnancy if she'll just be born in to a life of imprisonment and torture. I won't have my child raised in a volatile environment like we were."

"And she won't be," I tried to reassure her. This surprised me until then her only emotions towards the pregnancy were of shock and fear. But what in the world was she thinking? "Mary Louise an abortion isn't the solution. We have to fight for this child's freedom. When my father started to abuse me my mother was too scared to stand up for me she always took the cowards' way out. Now I'll be damned if this child will suffer an end like this. It's our job to make sure her life is as perfect as possible."

Reality was beginning to dawn on me. Mary Louise was pregnant life wasn't just about the two of us anymore. We had to consider the baby's well being in every decision we made. This was no minor thing Mary Louise was going to have a baby a baby that would rely on us for survival. What would my relationship with the child even be? Would just be Nora mom's girlfriend or would I be considered her mother as well, I didn't know if I was ready for that.

Our entire lives were about to change…

* * *

Sorry this update took a little longer.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	6. Right Under Our Noses

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Six: Right Under Our Noses.**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

 _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum._

The never ending chant haunted me like mantra played through my nightmares. The images came in flashes. Mary Louise gasping in pain, Blood everywhere and then nothing.

 _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum._

The only thing that made this nightmare so terrifying was, it wasn't a dream. All this actually happened just a few nights before. Now we were searching all over Virginia for Mary Louise's baby.

I did everything I could to keep them safe but in the end I only hurt both of them more. With every escape attempt the Armory became more and more cautious.

The vertigo shots they were giving me had been perfected. It made me immobile and dizzy it made me too weak to fight or use magic despite how much blood they gave me. After they were confident the serum was harmless and only temporary they started giving it to Mary Louise. This allowed them to weaken her but still be able to feed her so the baby could be healthy. The shots were harmless to the baby they were sure of it they tested it on me after all, but I wasn't pregnant. That was their deadly mistake.

Alexandria took me off the shots and continued research with me in other ways. She would inject me with poisons that were disabling and sometimes lethal to humans. Then she would watch how my body reacted to them. Arsenic, Cyanide, Strychnine just to name a few.

Just a week after they started administering the shots to Mary Lou her pain attacks doubled in intensity. It got so bad that sometimes she would just lie in bed curled up in the fetal position crying. I knew that the shots must have been causing complications. Alexandria wouldn't listen to me. Then the bleeding started again. Alexandria didn't pay it much attention just sent her lackeys to do research on it. Their method of helping her wasn't working fast enough.

Mary Louise suffered another three days of pain and the bleeding continued. Then on the third night another pain attack pulled her from her sleep, she woke up in a pool of her own blood. She had bled so much that the sheet was more red than it was white. Blood dripped from the edges of the fabric on to the floor. I attracted the attention of the guards and demanded that we see Alexandria.

An ultrasound revealed that the baby's heart was weakening. If we didn't do something quickly Mary Lou was going to miscarry.

It's not clear what caused the baby to become so ill although I am adamant that those shots were to blame. Mary Lou and I could stand them because we were powerful heretics the baby wasn't strong enough. Mary Louise's body had become a toxic environment for the baby so we had no choice but to get her out.

Alexandria let me take control of the situation and I called Valerie.

 _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum._

It was an old spell crafted by a powerful Gemini witch after her pregnant daughter had been murdered. they tried to save the baby by cutting him out of her womb but it was too early. The infant died just moments later. The Gemini wanted a fail-safe if a pregnant mother was in danger. With this spell they could transfer the baby in to another woman's womb. The child and surrogate could be found through a locator spell. The pregnancy would start over from the moment of implantation.

 _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum._

There was only one complication. You needed many powerful witches to perform the spell properly. I was alone…

 _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum._

It shouldn't have worked but it did…

...

"Nora, Nora wake up,"

I woke to Mary Louise shaking my arm.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I gasped.

"You were having a nightmare," Mary Lou stated as she tentatively brushed my hair behind my ear. "do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it wasn't a dream we've both lived it there's no need to discuss it." I replied as I sat up.

We had spent the night in a car sprawled out in the trunk with the back seat down. It wasn't the most comfortable arrangement. But we were together and for the moment away from the armory.

After we did a locator spell to see if the transfer spell worked we found out that she was somewhere in northern Virginia. She was right under our noses we just needed to find the woman who was carrying her. Alexandria sent us both to find the baby but we weren't free yet. Just weeks before they gave us tracking implantations. We couldn't try to run they knew exactly where we were.

Our orders were to find the woman pregnant with Mary Lou's baby and bring her back to the armory. But that was easier said than done. Out of all the women in Virginia and we were supposed to pinpoint one carrying a magical heretic baby. We knew roughly where this woman would be. But she wouldn't even know that she was pregnant for another few weeks or so. As a precaution we were driving around to all the hospitals in Northern Virginia. Compelling every prenatal care physician we could find. Soon we'd have tabs on nearly every pregnant woman in her first trimester.

"Nora, I got it out," Mary Louise smiled displaying a bloody palm to me.

My first reaction was of shock why did she have blood all over her hands? Was she hurt? Then I saw something small and metal lying in her palm.

"The tracking implant," Mary Lou stated.

"How?" I asked.

"The pregnancy slowed my healing. The day they gave us the implants I woke up with a cut on my thigh. It took a while but I found it." She replied.

"Wait so you tore your leg apart looking for this thing?" I questioned.

"Yes but its healed and now I know where to find yours." she told me "We can fake our deaths; we can find the baby and run away together."

"No Mare it can't be that easy, Alexandria must have a back-up plan." I said nervously.

"Nora this was her back-up plan. Even if she does have another plan we'll be ten steps ahead of her. Any plan we can come up with we have to try remember?" Mary Lou reminded me.

I nodded "Okay, be gentle,"

"Of course," Mary Louise replied.

The armature surgery was performed with a paring knife and a set of nail tweezers. It wasn't the most convenient option but it was the only option we had.

"I've almost got it," Mary Lou stated. She seemed concentrated and she moved very slowly. She was trying not to hurt me but the longer she took the more the wound stung.

"Ow!" I gasped as she suddenly pulled the tweezers back.

"I'm sorry!" Mary Louise exclaimed.

"It's okay I'll live. Did you get it out?" I asked.

"Yes," Mary Lou replied as she attempted to wipe the blood off of my leg. It just spread making my leg in to a crimson mess.

"I think we may need to take a shower." I laughed.

"We can stop at a hotel but only to wash up, we can't waste time." Mary Lou replied.

"Mary Lou we're going to find your baby, Alright? You don't need to worry." I tried to reassure her.

"Thank you," she nodded but I could tell that not worrying wasn't possible for her.

She had fallen so deeply in love with the child growing inside her. Mary Louise had always had maternal instincts it was just in her nature. Now those instincts had a purpose and they were making her crazy. I honestly wished that I shared her feelings. The truth was I only cared about finding the baby because it would make Mary Louise happy. It sounds cruel but it was true. I didn't wish any harm to come to the infant. My feelings for the child were driven by Mary Lou's love for her it really had nothing to do with the baby herself. It wasn't anything personal I just didn't like children all that much.

"Nora, you aren't healing," Mary Lou stated in concern.

She was right blood was still dripping all over my leg.

"That's odd," I whispered "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Nora it's not fine look at it. There's something wrong this should've been completely healed by now." Mary Louise protested.

"Well maybe I need to feed." I tried to reason.

"We both fed last night," she argued.

"It's not that big of a deal I'll be fine," I insisted.

We wound up rinsing the blood off with bottled water. We hid the tracking implants in the glove compartment and we drove off to next Virginia hospital. The cut on my leg really stung and my leg was sticky from the blood. I could feel that it was starting to close up but it was happening so slowly. I had lost a lot of blood and was beginning to feel a little light headed.

We had been driving for about an hour or so before we reached Carilion Tazewell Community Hospital. By then the bleeding would have been obvious if I stood up. Of course this meant I'd have to change again and maybe compel a few people. But my concern was Mary Louise's reaction I hesitated to get out of the car after Mary Lou did and she gave me an odd look. I sighed and opened the car door. She didn't say anything she just grabbed my forearm and forcefully pulled me in the hospitals ER.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. When a guard tried to stop us from walking straight through triage Mary Lou compelled him saying that he would forget even seeing us. She dragged me into room made up of curtains and pulled them shut.

"Let me see it," she said almost demandingly.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Let me see it," she repeated.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my jeans down exposing the half healed gash on my thigh.

"Could you explain to me why you look so pissed off?" I asked I wasn't in the greatest mood either.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" Mary Lou questioned.

"Because it's healing," I replied.

"Not fast enough," she argued "if that were healing any slower it would be at a human level."

"Oh god, no it wouldn't," I rolled my eyes "If that were the case I would've bled out on the way here,"

"It doesn't look like you're far from that." Mary Louise replied pointing at the blood staining my pant leg.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" a female voice said from behind the curtain.

I shook my head at Mary Lou she looked at me incredulously then stepped out to talk to the nurse.

I sighed in annoyance and slid my pants back up.

"You don't need ID and a medical history or ask any questions. Just take care of the cut on her leg. You won't remember anything about me or this patient once you're done caring for her. She is your main priority now." I heard Mary Louise compelling the woman.

...

I hadn't been in a hospital since I was eighteen and dying from consumption. A lot of things had changed in medical medicine since then but I still felt the same, I hated hospitals.

"I hate you." I glared as Mary Louise walked back in to the small ER bay.

"I love you too." She replied.

She had left about fifteen minutes ago. Since then they had put me in one of those god awful hospital gowns and put twelve stitches in my leg. They were currently trying to stick me with a saline IV.

I thought I would be finished with hospitals and all this human fuss after I turned. I guess I was wrong.

"Where did you go." I asked.

"All over this building compelling people, where else?" Mary Louise replied.

"Do you have any idea what they've been doing to me?" I questioned.

"Aww poor thing I'm taking care of you." Mary Lou said in mock sympathy then she sat on the side of the bed and took my hand. "Are you alright?"

"For the last time I'm fine," I laughed.

"They're bringing blood for you," Mary Louise told me "it'll be written off as a transfusion."

I was about to ask her how long she was planning to keep me here but then she leaned in and kissed me. I responded enthusiastically. We hadn't kissed much since Alexandria let us out on temporary leave. I knew it was only because Mary Lou was worried about her baby but I still felt a little neglected.

I felt Mary Louise pull the hospital gown off my shoulder. I was about to tell her she was getting a little too carried away for being in an ER full of human on lookers. Before I could speak something stabbed me in the shoulder and I gasped. I was expecting Mary Lou to do something but when I looked she was the one jabbing the three inch syringe in to my arm.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, just trust me," she replied as she drew my blood.

She was starting to scare me I hadn't been afraid of her intentions towards me since I was sixteen. Now more than one hundred years later I was doubting her.

"Mare what are you doing?" I asked.

She pulled the needle from my skin and pressed a light kiss to my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she tried to reassure me.

Hearing her voice so soft and loving eased my fear slightly but I was far from calm.

"Wait don't leave," I said as she stood up.

"I'll be right back," Mary Lou promised.

As she walked away I tried to follow her but a nurse quickly tried to sit me back down.

"Please miss you need to stay in bed, you're still hooked up to an IV you'll hurt yourself." The human nurse tried to reason as she fought to restrain me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted then I realized in shock that the nurse was human and I was having a hard time fighting her off. Even after the blood loss I shouldn't have been that weak. As I fought against the older woman I could hear her heart beating. The blood running through her veins was tantalizing. I don't remember making the decision to feed on the nurse something in my body told me I had too. I thought I had better control over my blood lust than that, I was proving myself wrong.

I was starting to feel the effects of the blood almost immediately though still felt off. I ripped the IV from my wrist and blood sprayed the sheets. The new gash I my arm didn't appear to be healing. I pulled the hospital gown up to discover that I had nearly bled through the bandages on my leg. Now I was beginning to feel scared.

I had to find Mary Louise and I was through with playing nice to these humans. Anyone in my way got tossed aside without a care. In my time apart from Mary Lou I tried to pretend that I was different from her. That I cared about the lives of these random people. But it was all an act I couldn't care less about what happened to humans I didn't even know. Whether they were innocent or not it wasn't relevant to me. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find Mary Louise anywhere by this time security had found me.

"You have no idea how bad timing this is for you. If you shoot me the only thing you'll do is piss me off even me," I glared.

They looked at me as if I were inhuman witch I was. At that time I wasn't completely sure what would happen if they shot me. Blood was still dripping down my fingers leaving a trail in the hall. I was confused and a little woozy I had no idea what was going on. I tried to use magic on them but as I concentrated on my power pain ripped through my stomach. For a moment I thought they had shot me but that wasn't the case. My legs had given out under the pain and I was on the floor. When I looked up Mary Louise was there and the guards were on the floor as well most likely dead.

"Nora what the hell were you thinking?" Mary Lou exclaimed as she knelt beside me.

"Something's wrong." I said as I sat up.

"Nothing is wrong with you Love you'll be alright." She tried to reassure me.

"Bullshit!" I snorted holding my bloody wrist out to her.

"What have you done yourself?" Mary Lou sighed and ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt to stop the bleeding. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," I relied.

"I can carry you if you need me too," she told me. I could tell she about to try to pick me up. I absolutely hated it she tried to carry me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're up to." I stated.

"I'll explain when we get to the car we need to leave." Mary Louise replied.

"You can explain now," I snapped.

"It's too god damn dangerous for you to be throwing yourself around right now, please you need to listen to me." Mary Lou said sternly.

"You're doing it again," I groaned.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You're belittling me!" I shouted.

"Because you're acting like a bloody child now get the hell in the car!" Mary Louise yelled.

It was rare that she yelled at me like that and I felt a little hurt. But she had a point though I had every right to know what was going on I was being childish.

As I stood up I stumbled slightly and Mary Louise rushed to catch me.

"Be careful Darling," she said softly.

"I can handle myself," I replied my tone was harsher than I meant it to be.

"I'm not trying to upset you Nora, I'm just worried about you and… never mind we need to get out of here." Mary Louise cut herself short.

"And what?" I snapped I wasn't trying to be such a bitch to her. But she knew something that I didn't and she needed to tell me "Why am I in so much danger and you're not? Why am I the fragile one?"

"It's not like that." She replied as she walked past me.

"Then what is it?" I exclaimed.

"You're pregnant Nora! Can we go now?!" Mary Louise shouted.

I don't know what happened after that. I must have went in to shock because I don't remember anything else about that night.

* * *

Sorry this update took a little longer... Again i had a big project and then i got sick and spent most my days sleeping... but i'm back now! sorry this is a little short next chapter will explain a little more detail about where this is headed if you haven't already caught on...

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	7. Our Baby

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Seven: _Our_ Baby.**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you," I sighed "I'm just really scared."

The stars shown brighter in the country side than they did in the city. There they were faded by the artificial lights humanity was so dependent on. But out there the only light was from the moon and thousands of stars. It reminded me of simpler times. A time when my only concern was that my family wanted me dead and the death of my father wouldn't stop them. Back then it seemed like life couldn't get worse but I was wrong. I was currently living worse. I was carrying a magical heretic baby witch was overwhelming though a good thing. But there was a gang of supernatural scientists who wanted to take the baby to use her as a lab rat. They also wanted me and Mary Louise dead.

I sat on the front hood of the car staring in to the night sky. The air was warm with a slight chill to the breeze but I found it soothing.

"I'm scared and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I've never been pregnant before I've never even held a baby. I'm wasn't prepared for this and I'm sure as hell not ready" I continued. "It's not your fault and I really don't hate children. I tried to make myself believe that when I found out that vampires were supposedly infertile. Nobody knows that, not even Mary Louise I just thought you deserved an explanation. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the life you're being born in to. I'm sorry about how complicated this may become. I'm sorry that in all the hands you could've landed in that the universe picked me. I know I'm not ready for any of this. I know that I'm too much of a child to be responsible for a baby and I know you aren't mine to love. But we don't choose life and that I'm glad that in yours if you'll have me. I know I can be a bitch and a bit of a ditz sometimes and this situation isn't ideal. But I mean someone must be watching out for the two of us somewhere. We both have your mother after all. I know that no matter how badly I manage to screw things up that she'll keep you safe. She'll keep both of us safe." I didn't understand why I was getting so emotional or why I was babbling on to someone who didn't have ears yet but it helped. "I'm so over whelmed and I know giving birth to you doesn't make you my baby. I tried so hard not to get attached but you're irresistible. I'm certainly no father figure and I'm in no way qualified to be a mother. But between your mom and I, I promise you that you're going to have the most you can get from this crazy life."

My childhood was filled with abuse and neglect I wanted life for Mary Lou's little one to be different. I wanted the child to have everything I didn't when I was young.

"That was the absolute biggest pile of bullshit I have ever heard." A sweet voice commented from behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Mary Louise standing beside the car.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Giving birth to you doesn't make you my baby?" Mary Lou questioned walking to me. "Did you honestly think that you were ever going to be anything less than a parent to this child?"

"She's not mine," I stated.

"You've been more of a parent to this baby than Julian ever would've been." Mary Lou replied "she's just as much yours as she is mine."

"But she isn't actually mine." I said.

"Because that matters?" she asked.

"No, you're right. That was a stupid thing to say." I answered "I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know Love, but in a life like this we'll just have to do we best we can. We'll raise her right and she'll be grateful for all you've done for her. I know you'll make a wonderful mother you're sweet, empathetic, protective. And you're not fooling anyone I saw you interacting with those children in the hospital at Whitmore. I almost thought you might steal that poor little girl who had cancer." Mary Louise told me with a smile.

"Just because I wasn't a bitch doesn't mean I want to have a baby." I scoffed.

"Please you get baby fever every time you remotely look at a child." She retorted.

"And you don't?" I returned.

"I had come to peace with the fact that I would never have children. Where as you merely pushed the thought away, you never came to terms with it. But it's okay for you to feel that way and it doesn't matter now anyways." Mary Lou insisted.

"Yes because I'm pregnant with your baby who obviously deserves better than me." I replied.

"Nora don't think like that," she reprimanded me.

"Do you want me to be happy? How could I be happy in this situation?" I snapped.

"Why can't we be happy?" Mary Louise questioned "If we can't do it for ourselves then we can at least try for our daughter."

"Would you stop saying that!" I yelled.

"What?" she snapped.

I stopped I didn't want to tell her the truth "H-how can you be so sure that this baby is a girl tell me that? Sounds a little like discrimination to me."

"Don't even go there. That's not what you meant and you know it!" Mary Lou exclaimed.

There was a rage filled fire burning in her eyes and I knew I had gone too far. But for some reason her glare only angered me more. Before I could fire off my mouth again I received a sharp stab in my stomach. I collapsed in the grass with a gasp.

This pain was something new. After everything I'd been through you'd think I would've known physical pain in its truest form but nothing could compare. The pain attack left me paralyzed for nearly a minute.

By the time it was over Mary Louise had pulled me in to her lap. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. She made me feel safe despite our bickering. I couldn't imagine being any other place than right there in her arms.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed.

"It's okay; we're both under a lot of stress right now. But I'm trying to see the good in this you and our baby are okay and I can be happy about that. Can you?"

I started to pull away but she wouldn't let me get far.

"She's not _our_ baby Mare," I whispered "She's yours."

I had no Idea why this was so important to me. It shouldn't have mattered to me. If I had learned anything in the past century it was that blood didn't make up your family. Your family was who loved you and I did love the baby. But I felt that there was a separation between myself and the child. That she and Mary Louise had a bond that we could just could never have. She wasn't mine even though she was inside of me she still wasn't made from me. I knew that it was impossible for Mary Louise and I to have a child made from each other and this was as close as any same-sex couple would ever get. I knew I should've been grateful and I was thankful that the baby was safe and I was. But there was still that one fact that she was tied to Julian in a way she wasn't tied to me. For some reason I couldn't get over that fact.

"Nora have you not been listening to a word I've said?" Mary Louise questioned. I half expected her to be upset with me but she didn't seem to be. "This is our baby, you love her like a mother just like I do and that's more than enough. You're even pregnant with her now who cares who her biological make up descends from? Julian lost every connection and every right to this child the second he decided to rape me. Nora all this is good enough for me and it'll be good enough for the baby it's up to you to convince yourself."

With that she stood leaving me sitting in the grass. I just sat there pondering what Mary Lou said as she retrieved everything from the car and carried the bag across the field. I deftly watched as she duct taped the tracking implants under the driver and passenger seats. Then she doused the vehicle with gasoline. The engine roared to life and she knelt in front of me.

"Come on, I don't want you anywhere near this when it goes up in flames." Mary Lou told me softly as she offered me a hand to help me up.

I feared that soon I might've needed the help. It had only been a week and I was already beginning to feel the side effects of the pregnancy. I was having the same pain attacks that Mary Louise had been having. The day before I woke up with blood all over my thighs. My healing was slowed. I was feeling weak and the blood lust was getting worse. We compelled the farmer who owned the field to give us his car and I nearly attacked him on sight. We didn't know exactly what was causing these symptoms. Every time I used too much energy, got too worked up or tried to use magic the pain would return. The bleeding came randomly with more intense pain in the past week I had bled five times. Mary Louise was getting increasingly worried about me. The bleeding didn't happen to her until she was five weeks in.

I stared out the car window and watched as Mary Lou stood at safe distance from the old car and set it ablaze with a simple fire spell. I missed the magic. I could still feel it running through my veins. But if I even tried something as simple as a cloaking spell I was crippled by pain. I sighed as I watched the flames and smoke dancing in the twilight. I was almost back to being human again weak, fragile, vulnerable. Mary Lou once again had a reason to coddle and over protect me not that she was complaining. I wondered briefly if her constant need to baby me would stop once she had an actual baby to take care of. If so would I miss it?

"You my friend are in for a life time of smothering love." I spoke to my stomach.

I looked up to see her right outside the window. I felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't the first time she caught me talking to the baby. But it was the first time she'd really commented on my new habit.

I stared up in to her blue green eyes and felt my heart sink "Can I have a hug?"

She gave me an odd look "What kind of question is that?"

Mary Louise opened the car door and bent over to embrace me. I nuzzled my head against her shoulder I felt so safe in her arms.

"You're right" I told her as she kissed my ear. "It shouldn't matter to me that the baby isn't biologically mine and in the long run it doesn't matter at all. I promise I'll try harder to be happy for us, for all of us. I'm honored to be a parent with you."

"You know that's adorable right?" Mary Lou commented "When you talk to her."

"Are you going to cry?" Mary Lou laughed "that's my specialty not yours"

"I'm a pregnant vampire my emotions are on a roller-coaster to hell right now." I replied humorously, but it really was true.

Mary Louise pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I cupped her face in my hands and brought our lips together.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I think I may need to feed before we get on the plane. I don't want to make a scene." I told her. I wasn't all that hungry but I knew I wouldn't be able to sit on a plane surrounded by humans for hours.

"I already thought about that, hold on." Mary Lou answered.

She went in to the back seat and returned with a stainless steel water bottle. She handed the bottle to me and I unscrewed the cap. Of course the bottle was filled with blood.

Mary Louise walked around to the driver's seat as I took a sip of the blood.

"It's still warm," I said as she got in to the car "What did you do?"

"Oh I didn't kill him" Mary Lou replied "just think of it as a loan."

I laughed as she put the car in to gear and drove off, or at least tried to. The car sprung backwards and left both of us shocked.

"Why do I always do that?" Mary Louise groaned.

"And I'm the bad driver? at last I know the difference between forwards and backwards." I teased.

"Oh shut up," she replied.

…

"Oh my god, I never imagined how different everything would look from up here." I commented in awe. "Mare you should see this."

"No Thank You, if I don't look out the window I can still pretend that we're on the ground." She replied.

"Suit yourself," I sighed returning my attention to the airplane window. "you know only one out of every one thousand planes crash. And even if it does crash we have a much better chance of surviving it than anyone else."

"One out of every one thousand and how may planes take off each day?" Mary Lou retorted.

"Thousands" I rolled my eyes.

"So by that logic you have at least one or more planes falling out of the sky each day. Those odds are little too high for me, no pun intended" she tried to reason.

"You and your logic why can't you just have fun?" I asked.

"Because I'm the level headed one and you're the cat that curiosity killed." She countered.

"Speaking about curiosity do you really think the armory will believe that we're dead?" I questioned.

"If they don't by the time they putt two and two together we'll be long gone. Without those tracking implants they have no way of knowing where we are. We'll have to be careful and cover up our tracks but we can be safe now." Mary Louise replied.

I smiled and took her hand.

The plane rattled suddenly and Mary Lou griped my hand with bone crushing strength.

"It's okay, relax." I tried to reassure her as I freed myself.

"Well, we can be safe once we're on the ground." she corrected herself.

…

I didn't desire to go back to London it was the heart of where all my childhood trauma lied. I hadn't been back since I was fifteen I could hardly recognize it. Now I was returning I had never imagined that my life would turn out like it did. When I left I was fragile and human I didn't know who I was or who I wanted to be. Now I knew exactly who I was. I was strong and brave but caring too I was a 150 year old vampire with a loving girlfriend and a baby on the way. This place was a reminded of a bad time in my life but it was also a reminder that I pulled through it.

"Mare where are we going?" I asked as our 'borrowed' car sped done a back road.

"You'll see." Mary Louise replied.

I wasn't sure that I was okay with that answer.

We pulled up to an old cemetery the gates were rusted and had a gothic look. Six foot stone walls had moss and green vines smothering them. As if they were trying to pull the old place down in to the ground. Inside it was fairly maintained. Flowers were planted in rows and the grass was kept cut to a reasonable length. Some of the head stones looked brand new. Whereas others were so worn by weather and time you could hardly read them. I was lost for a reason why we were there wondering around an eerie grave yard when Mary Louise called me over to a stone.

"Don't run away," Mary Lou told me gently.

I was confused why would I run away? I bent down a little to read the engraving.

Kadence Hildegard

1826 - 1878

Loving father and husband

I was livid all I could see was red. Loving father and husband my ass. He abused me and my mother nonstop for years. Then he turned the only person who gave a shit about me, my own mother against me and tried to murder me! Acting out of rage I began to kick the stone with all my strength until it crumbled.

"Nora, Nora calm down, Nora!" Mary Louise said franticly.

I heard her but it didn't stop me I was just so furious it turned me in to someone I wasn't. Just then the pain returned knocking me to my knees. Mary Lou was quick to come to my aid. This was all just too much I let go of my dignity for the moment and let myself cry.

"It's alright love, you're not alone. I'm sorry I brought you here but you need this to happen so you can come to terms with your past to embrace the future. We both need that." Mary Louise whispered as she held me close "Maybe this was too much too fast."

"No," I sniffed as the pain subsided "you're right, I have to deal with this before we have the baby. It just makes me so angry that he was portrayed as this wonderful generous man. When really he was nothing but the devil in sheep's clothing. I'll try to come to terms with it but I'll never forgive him."

"You shouldn't forgive him, you need to forgive yourself." She replied pressing a kiss to my head.

I always knew I was in love with a genius Mary Louise was absolutely right I'd never noticed it before. Although our parents did not deserve forgiveness we needed to forgive ourselves. For all our wrongs, or feeling like failures. For feeling like a monsters for hating the very people who gave birth to us. We needed to forgive ourselves before we move on from our childhoods. So we could give our daughter the best parents she could possibly have.

I spit on my father's grave before we walked away. I would need to work on forgiving myself. But I knew that Mary Louise had a much more difficult challenge waiting for her in Wales…

* * *

Sorry you guys but updates may start to take a little longer i have other responsibilities that i need t take of. I'll write when ever i have spare time and i promise not to give up on this story.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	8. Eye Of The Beholder

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Eight: _Eye Of The Beholder_.**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

That night I woke up in severe pain I had bled all over the bed sheets. Mary Louise told me not to worry about the mess but I was really embarrassed. I watched the blood mix with water as it flowed down the shower drain. I was so sore I just wanted to wash the blood off and go back to bed.

The shower door slid open and Mary Louise stepped in wearing nothing but the necklace I gave to her on our anniversary. I felt a fire ignite in me I was no longer tired my only desire was to make every inch of her beautiful body mine.

I reached for her hand and pulled her to me. She brushed wet hair away from my face and snaked her arms around my waist. Her eyes were alight with intense love and god the way she stared at me was sexy.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her full on the lips. Mary Louise prodded at my lips with her tongue. I allowed her entry but I wanted something too. I slowly ran my hand up and down her inner thigh.

Mary Lou pulled away with a grin and whispered in my ear "Behave yourself."

"Make me," I replied.

She squealed happily as I pushed her up against the tiled wall. Every surface was wet and slippery so we both wound up collapsed on top of each other in the bottom of the tub. I wondered briefly if we put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door but yet again we were more likely to disturb them.

…

The next morning an unsuspecting room service waiter became breakfast for the both of us. He was weak but we tried hard not to kill him.

"Remember you gave blood on the way to work this morning and you're lightheaded. You never even came to this room." I spoke softly compelling the young man.

"Never came to this room," the man repeated in a trance.

As he stood and left the room I felt pain rip through my stomach and my legs gave out. I was barely able to brace myself on the bed.

"Nora," Mary Louise sighed rushing to me. "Compelling is magic, you can't do that anymore."

"Not technically." I groaned as I recovered from the attack.

"I don't think technically qualifies here Love." Mary Lou replied.

"How did you handle the pain? It just comes out of nowhere." I asked as I sat on the bed.

"I didn't really, you were there. I think you have it worse than I did you'll be just two weeks tomorrow. I wasn't this bad until six weeks in" she told me.

"Who wants to bet this is karma fucking with me," I glared.

"Do you really believe in karma?" Mary Lou asked as she changed out of the shirt she was wearing.

"We're vampires and witches with a magical baby on the way; I think it would be stupid not to be superstitious." I replied somewhat jokingly but it was true.

We took a train to Wales it took us all day to get there. We spent the night at a hotel again but Mary Louise didn't sleep. She would lie down with me until I fell asleep. But every time I woke up she would be standing at the window staring blankly in to the night. I tried to sooth her but nothing could prepare her for the events yet to come.

I coming face to face with my father's grave was one thing but Mary Louise would confront her childhood home. The Talbot family farm still stood. It had been turned into a museum for the history of butchering, stupid idea if you ask me. The place was run down and we were the only ones there.

"They haven't even changed the bloody door handles." Mary Lou commented as we reached the front doors.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

The double doors groaned on their hinges and I was the first to step inside.

"I guess no one owns the building." I stated glancing around the dusty foyer.

Mary Louise hadn't moved she just stood there at the threshold.

"Mare?" I questioned walking back to her "Take my hand."

She was quick to join hands with me but she was hesitant to follow me inside.

"Don't think of the bad memories right now, we'll get there later. You told me that your early childhood was the happiest time of your life. Think about that." I encouraged her.

Mary Lou nodded and stepped in the door. As we walked slowly I could almost see the flashbacks running through her mind. The house was drafty and eerie now but I could picture it being a lovely family home in its day.

We didn't speak to each other until we reached the family room. I could tell by the way that Mary Louise ran her hand over a dust covered desk that at least some of the furniture was original. On the fireplace mantle was an old black and white photograph of a happy family. The mother and father stood side by side with three boys ranging in age standing on either side of them. By their feet stood a little girl. she was barley a toddler with white blond wispy hair falling in locks around her angelic face. Her wide eyes seemed to bore in to your sole.

"You never told me what an adorable baby you were." I said softly.

"The matter never came up. Though you must have been quite the little angle as well. Considering some of those qualities were never lost." Mary Louise replied with a slight smile. She'd always adored my wide childlike eyes.

When we walked up stairs Mary Louise went straight to a room at the end of the hall. I followed her silently as she relived parts of her childhood in the back of her mind. She stopped by a hole in the wall and I saw her eyes start to water.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I suggested.

"The first night my father hung me in the slaughter house he came up here to collect me. I thought he was just playing with me until he accidentally put this hole in the wall trying to punch my face in."

I knew how she was feeling. The night She Lily and the others rescued me from my family my mother and sisters went away and my father prepared to dispose of me. I wasn't surprised when he came at me aggressively but I never expected him to stab me. I was terrified but I already knew that my father hated me. I still had faith in my mother but when she came searching for me the next day with murderous intentions. That was when I felt the full force of betrayal. Our stories had differences but we were both young girls being hurt by the ones we loved most. There's no worse pain than that.

I was surprised when we walked out of the house. She had come close many times but Mary Louise didn't cry once. We were walking back to the car when she stopped and stared off in to the distance. Across a lonely field sat a barn, the slaughter house.

"Mare, don't do that to yourself. Come on let's just go back to the hotel." I suggested.

"No, I can't just leave without confronting this." She replied.

"You don't need to confront anything. You need to take your own advice and forgive yourself. You're scarred by what your father did to you. But we both know the real reason you're so held back by your past" I lectured her.

"I can't forgive myself, not for this. I should have to live with this guilt." Mary Lou stated, she wouldn't look at me.

I forced her to look at me "Mare it was self-defence. okay you didn't have another choice you don't have to feel guilty."

"Yes I do!" she snapped pushing my hands away. "When I told you to forgive yourself I said that knowing that you had every right to be forgiven, I don't."

"You deserve forgiveness just as much as I do," I replied.

"You didn't murder your own father Nora!" Mary Lou exclaimed.

"You had no choice! He was going to butcher you like cattle!" I replied.

"But I shouldn't have enjoyed it!" she shouted and tears began to fall. "But I did, I savored the feeling of life slipping from my father's veins killing the very man who gave life to me. I stabbed him seven more times after he was dead out of rage. And it felt good and I've enjoyed every death I've caused since. I'm a murderer! I'm a sadistic killer I feed off the power of others deaths. No one deserved forgiveness for that."

I took her face in my hands and felt the wetness of her tears "Mary Lou all vampires are murderers. Even that bloody peace freak Stefan Salvatore was a killer. You feel powerful when you kill because for so long you were powerless. Does that make you a bad person, maybe? But that makes me a bad person too, so what? Evil is all in the eye of the beholder, to a fish a cat is evil to humans we are evil to us our fathers were evil and vise-versa. But you aren't evil to me or this baby, isn't that all that matters?" I placed one of her hands palm down on my stomach.

"Can you forgive me for everything I've done?" Mary Louise asked.

"Your actions are not mine to forgive; it's my choice to love you and all your flaws. You need to forgive yourself." I told her.

"What idiot told you that?" she asked humorously sniffing through tears.

"I can't quite remember, but she was absolutely the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." I grinned "Come on let's go home"

"Do we even have a home?" Mary Lou questioned.

"Home is wherever the three of us are together." I answered.

She stared at me quietly and then broke in to laughter. It felt good to see her laugh even if it was mixed with tears.

"Nora I love you but that is the corniest thing you could've possibly said." Mary Louise smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's just go back to the god damn hotel." I sighed.

…

"Mary Lou get out here," I called from the sunny porch.

"This feels wrong; I'm more than half naked." She replied from inside the cottage.

"Relax it's a one piece bathing suit at least it's not the nude beach." I laughed.

"I thought the nude beach was the name of a dirty strip club." Mary Louise said as she walked out in to the sun wearing bulky silk bathing suit cover.

"I'm just going to laugh and say that was supposed to be a joke." I snickered as she sat next to me. "You know you have a figure that most woman get plastic surgery to have, you shouldn't hide it."

"Do you want all sorts of perverts to stare at my body while imagining of doing dirty things to me?" she asked.

"No, I want to stare at your body while imagining of doing dirty things to you." I replied.

"Nora!" Mary Lou exclaimed and gave me a playful shove.

"what?" I smiled "we came here to have a romantic relaxing vacation before the baby comes and that's what I plan for this to be. romantic and relaxing."

I reached for the sash that secured the robe to her waist and attempted to untie it. She giggled and tried to wriggle free of my grasp. I pushed her on to her back gently and crawled on top of her. As I separated the silk cover exposing the fabric that clung tightly to her skin I felt a sudden wave of nausea.

I ran for a patch of bushes beside the cabin, I didn't want Mary Louise to see me get sick. I was seven weeks pregnant and for the past week I had been having obsessive morning sickness. Mary Louise wanted to comfort me but I felt better when she left me alone. Vomiting was disgusting I didn't want her to watch and being touched just made it worse.

"Miss are you okay?" a male voice asked.

"I'm fine- go away." I spat between heaves.

"Nora?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Valerie?" I asked in shock as I straightened.

"Nora Sweetheart I know you told me not to follow you when you feel sick but I just get worried." Mary Louise said as she rounded the corner. She stopped in shock when she saw Valerie and Stefan Salvatore standing there. "what are you two doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Mary Louise, how's the little bun in the oven or are you still in denial." Valerie asked.

"She's pregnant?" Stefan questioned it was hilarious you could almost see the wheels grinding in his head.

"Actually it's a bun in my oven now but it's a really long story." I replied.

"So you're pregnant? Is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"It's a long story Love don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out." Valerie told him "but I do wonder how you're the one who's expecting, what's changed since we met last?"

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure" Valerie nodded.

"Great, give me a moment," I requested as I felt my stomach turn again.

…

By the time I was done feeling sick Mary Lou was half finished explaining how the armory unknowingly forced Mary Louise's unborn child in to my womb. When I walked back in to the cottage Mary Louise had a glass of water waiting for me and I lied on the couch with my head in her lap.

"How far along are you?" Valerie asked.

"Seven weeks," I replied. I had a question that I had been dying to ask I wasn't sure why I cared but I just wanted to know "Are you two together now?"

"Nora!" Mary Lou glared.

"What? It's a general question." I replied.

Valerie and Stefan looked at each other then quickly slid away to opposite sides of the sofa that seated four. I had just assumed they were together because of how close they were sitting to each other.

"We're not together," Valerie said as if I had asked her something outrageous.

"Well we're here together but we aren't 'together' together nothing romantic. I'm still seeing Caroline." Stefan continued.

"Really and where is Caroline?" I questioned.

"In Texas with Alaric and the twins," Stefan replied with a reasonable amount of shame.

"You're still seeing Caroline? Even though you're in different continents? while she's raising babies with another man and you're on vacation with another woman?" I asked incredulously.

"Nora!" Mary Louise hissed.

"What?" I repeated as I righted myself.

"This isn't a vacation Rayna stabbed Stefan again, we're looking for a cure. Until we do it's not safe for Stefan to be around Caroline and the twins and he can't do this alone." Valerie insisted

"Why are you here" Stefan asked.

"Alone time before the baby arrives." I answered simply.

We spent the afternoon talking about recent events. It felt so human four people sitting around talking about their lives. A couple madly in love with a baby on the way. And two individuals who didn't want to admit their feelings for each other. Aside from the occasional magic and vampire talk we were almost… normal…

"What's it like?" Valerie asked me at one point when Stefan had stepped outside on a phone call with Caroline.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Being pregnant and a vampire, you're living my dream I'm just naturally curious." She continued.

"It's strange and scary but amazing. It's hard to come to terms with the concept that there is really a little person inside me. The symptoms are hell but it's worth it, it really is." I replied. It was surprisingly relieving to have a little heart to heart with her.

I spread a light blanket over Mary Louise she had fallen asleep curled up the couch beside me. She looked so peaceful she was beautiful I loved to watch her sleep. With my advanced hearing I could tell that the conversation between Stefan and Caroline was getting heated. It looked like it was just going to be me and Valerie for a while. She had been like a sister to me. We didn't always get along the 1903 prison world put a real rut in your relationship. But just like family when push came to shove I did care about her.

"You know you can have what you want. You're the one who came up with the theory that heretics are fertile. You could have a baby." I told her.

"Have a baby with who? No man would touch me with a ten foot pole" Valerie laughed.

I frowned I never knew she thought so little of herself I mean was a beautiful girl she had no reason to doubt herself. I felt bad about some of the insults I'd given her in the past I didn't mean for them to stick with her.

"There's artificial insemination or… Stefan." I suggested.

"Stefan and I are not together!" Valerie snapped.

Mary Louise stirred a little but she settled right back into sleep.

"But you want to be together" I continued.

"No he doesn't," Valerie protested.

"But you do," I pointed out.

"I didn't say that" Valerie insisted.

"You didn't deny it either," I retorted.

"Nora could you not being an annoying little bitch for once?" Valerie asked.

"You've known me long enough to know that that isn't in my capability," I replied.

"What do you get out of this anyways?" Valerie questioned irritably.

"I think the question is what do you get out of this," I returned.

"Isn't it contradicting if a psychotic person acts as a physicist?" Valerie retorted.

"I would've passed psych 101 if I stayed; I know what I'm doing." I replied.

"Fine I'm still in love with Stefan are you happy!" Valerie exclaimed in anger.

"I didn't know you felt that way," I male voice said in shock.

Valerie looked devastated and I looked at the door to see Stefan standing there

"I woke up at the wrong time," Mary Louise commented…

.

* * *

Sorry you guys but updates may start to take a little longer i have other responsibilities that i need t take of. I'll write when ever i have spare time and i promise not to give up on this story.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

have any cute fluffy Nora and Mary Lou moment ideas you's like to see written down i might be able to put them in latter chapters, with a shout out to whoever gave me the idea of course.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	9. Mommy's girl

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Nine: _Mommy's girl_.**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"Hey, Valerie it's okay. Don't cry, please look at me." Stefan said softly.

"Dick move you never ask a girl to stop crying in a situation like this. You see this is why I'm a lesbian men are senseless animals." I scoffed.

"Nora stop eavesdropping." Mary Louise sighed "get over here. Come on let's go for a walk."

I took her hand and she led me down the moonlit beach. I slipped my shoes off and the sand was cool and soft. The sea breeze was just perfect tropical trees swayed in the background.

"It's so quiet, all you can hear is the waves and wind in the trees." I sighed as I sat down in the sand.

"And all the little parasitic nippy critters buzzing around." Mary Lou added as she joined me on the ground.

"Does there always have to be a negative side to things with you?" I laughed.

"There IS always a negative side to everything. I just simply choose to acknowledge what others choose to ignore." She replied.

"Well if the bugs are the only down side than I wouldn't mind staying here," I stated.

Mary Louise scoffed "I don't think so,"

"Are we going to agree on anything?" I asked.

"I'm sure we will "she replied.

"You think so? Nursery colors, I say pink and white"

"She's a baby she won't care what color her room is," Mary Lou laughed.

"Education system or home school?" I said.

"Home school it would be far too dangerous to send her to a normal school," she answered.

"But it's important for a child to have friends and a routine outside of the house and away from their parents." I stated "How do we react when she cries during the night?"

"She'll never be ignored," Mary Lou answered.

"But it's important for her to learn how to self soothe," I pointed out.

"What bullshit parenting book have you been reading?" she laughed.

"Actually none" I replied "next topic. Baby names,"

"Audrey," Mary Lou suggested.

"Old and plain next," I answered.

"What about Olivia?" Mary Lou said.

"Better but still no." I replied.

"Well do you have any ideas?" she questioned.

"Not Audrey or Olivia," I laughed.

"Oh god… really? How did you come up with that?" Mary Lou exclaimed.

"Yes really," I grinned and tossed a handful of sand at her.

She gapped at me and giggled "Don't throw sand!"

"Like this?" I asked tossing another handful.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and tried to tickle me.

"No, don't you dare!" I exclaimed sifting away from her.

Mary Louise laughed and attempted get closer. At that point I got up and ran. I ran down the beach as I fast as I could. Witch was nothing compared to what it used to be but I couldn't remember the last time we were so care free. I dashed along the shore and water slashed up at my legs. Mary Louise caught me around the waist and pulled me to her. I laughed but as I stepped back I felt something sharp tear right through my left foot.

I gasped and collapsed back into Mary Lou's arms. She lifted me up and set me down in the sand. There was blood everywhere I could see something poking out the top of my foot but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What happened?" Mary Louise asked

"I stepped on something I shouldn't have" I answered nonchalantly.

"Clearly," she replied.

Mary Louise pulled my injured foot in to her lap and tried to remove the sharp object. I bit my lip as she pulled it free and blood gushed from the open wound creating a small puddle in her lap.

"This is really getting old," I grumbled. I used to take my body's enhanced healing for granted, never again.

Mary Louise bit into her wrist and offered it to me.

"Not in public love," I grinned.

"Not like that!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and accepted her offer. Her blood was rich and smooth like silk. Blood sharing was considered a dirty sexual deed between vampires. And for some reason a lesbian couple doing it somehow made it all the more terrible in the eyes of others. Not that this was the first time or anything but I felt odd drinking from her in an open public area. Despite the location her blood tasted like pure love in liquid form to me.

When I pulled away she stared at me in concern "You're still not healing,"

"Oh well that's lovely," I said sarcastically.

"It's not funny Nora look at this. You'll bleed out if we don't do something and if you die while pregnant that's it you both stay dead. How many times do I have to explain it to you until you get that?" Mary Louise asked angrily as she tore a strip from her dress and tied it tight around my foot.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. She was making a big deal out of nothing it was just a cut on my foot I couldn't possibly die from that. Could I?

I don't remember much else from that night. Only Mary Louise carrying me and suddenly feeling tired before passing out in her arms.

…

I woke to dull light and a steady electronic beeping.

"She's waking up," a female voice said.

"Good, she's been out for ten hours." A male voice replied.

I opened my eyes to see Valerie and Stefan sitting beside a hospital bed, which I just happened to be lying in. Stitched monitored and tubed once again. As the result of a minor accident that should've passed without incident. I was practically human again for god's sake.

"How do you feel?" Mary Louise asked softly. She had been sitting in a chair right next to the bed but she was now looming over me.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"The baby is perfectly fine; it's you I'm worried about right now. You lost a lot of blood and the tips of your fingers were starting to desiccate." She replied. She took my hand in hers and I studied the ends of my fingers.

"I'm fine now," I stated. I was a little lightheaded and very hungry but besides that I felt fine.

"The doctor wants to keep you over night and honestly I think it's a good idea" Mary Louise told me.

"The doctor thinks I'm human I'm sure if he knew the truth his prognosis would be different." I replied.

"Nora you basically are human now. It took six hours for that gash on your foot to heal that's more than enough time for you to bleed out completely. For the last time if you die while pregnant you won't come back. The baby will siphon from you until she drains you and intern kills herself. Please for our daughter's sake just listen to me for once." She pleaded with me.

"Alright I'll stay here for one night. But if it goes without incident- witch it will- we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I agreed.

"Thank you," Mary Louise sighed in relief. She placed a gentle kiss on my hand and I lied back.

"Mary Lou, show her the picture," Valerie piped in.

Mary Louise grinned widely and reached behind her. A second later she presented me with a small black and white photograph.

I smiled as I realized what it was, an ultrasound picture. It was surreal to think that picture was taken from inside my body that I was carrying a living person. I traced the small white oval shape in the center of the picture. That was our baby and I'd never loved a little ink blot so much.

"Well congratulations it a beautiful baby blob," I laughed.

"She'll get a lot cuter as she actually starts to look human," Mary Louise replied.

"She's already adorable," I said.

Our lips met for a brief moment and as we pulled away someone cleared their thought. We looked expectantly at Valerie and Stefan.

"I don't mean to interrupt but our flight is leaving in an hour and we wanted to give this to you in person." Valerie explained.

She placed a white gift bag on the bed and sat back down. I looked at Mary Louise then peeked inside the bag. I pulled out two white onesies each had 'I love my mommy' printed in bold lettering on the front.

"Because there's two of us?" Mary Louise questioned

Valerie nodded.

"Thank you, this means a lot," I told her.

"It really does," Mary Lou agreed.

"You and the baby have our support alright. If you ever need someone." Valerie assured the both of us.

It surprised me when Valerie gave me a hug before she left. It surprised me even more when she went to hug Mary Louise and she gladly took the embrace.

"We're still a family, no matter what happens," Valerie said as she reached the doorway.

"Always," I replied.

As I listened to Valerie and Stefan's footsteps fade down the hall I held my arms out to Mary Louise. She laid in bed next to me with one arm around my shoulders the other over my stomach as if guarding the baby.

"I was looking through this book while you were asleep; it had thousands of options for baby names. I was thinking, what about Heidi?" Mary Lou suggested.

I just looked at her for a second to see if she was serious "Oh god, no way in hell,"

"Oh come it's cute, I really like it," she insisted.

Suddenly I heard glass shattering and people screaming in the hallway. I watched a few people scatter past the door and my heart started to race.

"Mare I don't like this," I stated.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Mary Louise got up and locked the door with vampire speed and was back at my side in a second gently removing my IV. As she helped me stand I saw I flash of strawberry blond hair Valerie was back at the door. I wriggled free of Mary Lou's grasp and went to unlock the door. But as my hand touched the lock Valerie shook her head wildly. I still can't decide if I made the right decision by not listening to her. As I opened the door Valerie jumped at me knocking me to the ground. A second later Valerie gasped and I felt something pierce my stomach. I could feel blood spilling everywhere. I felt the cold metal slowly leave my skin as Valerie moved from over top of me. She was bleeding badly and I saw a star tipped sword stuck through her side. Behind her Mary Louise held a cloth to Rayna Cruz's face and soon the girl dropped to the ground unconscious. Mary Lou pulled the sword from Valerie's midsection and she inhaled sharply.

"Are you alright?" Mary Louise asked her.

"I tried to stop it, she's hurt," Valerie gasped.

Mary Louise looked at me and her face was void of all color when she saw the wound in my stomach.

"There's a first aid kit in the car, we have to move Rayna won't be out for long." Valerie said as she slowly got to her feet.

The hospital was vacant as Mary Louise carried me through the halls. I could hear police sirens in the distance but I knew they wouldn't be able to hold Rayna for long. I was marked by her sword, what would this mean for the baby? And was the baby alright?

As we approached Valerie's car I saw a body sprawled out on the ground. Stefan, Rayna had gotten to him. Mary Louise laid me in the back seat and Valerie put Stefan's body in the trunk then came back with a first aid kit. Valerie patched herself up quickly and sped off. I had no clue where we were going but I didn't care as long as we were away from the vampire hunting bitch.

I winced as Mary Louise cleaned out the wound.

"I'm sorry," she replied her voice was shaking.

"Is it deep?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"It's bad," Mary Lou shook her head; she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"The baby," I said absently.

"She's going to be okay, her heart is still beating she'll be fine." She replied.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I questioned I could tell she was just saying that to make me feel better.

She didn't answer she just continued to clean and dress the X shaped gash in my stomach.

My life was a never-ending tragedy novel that had one hell of a sadistic author…

.

* * *

Sorry you guys but updates may start to take a little longer i have other responsibilities that i need t take of. I'll write when ever i have spare time and i promise not to give up on this story.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	10. Eternally Fucked

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Ten: Eternally Fucked.**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twists and turns when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

."Good morning sleepy," Valerie commented as I woke.

I looked over to see Mary Louise sound asleep slouched against my shoulder.

"We're still on the plane?" I questioned though it was more of a statement.

"For three more hours yes," Valerie replied.

"Terrific" I sighed sarcastically. I pulled my shirt up a little to reveal a clean white bandage "I think I've stopped bleeding."

"So have I. When Rayna is apart from her sword for too long the marks heal. They'll open back up when she gets closer, so at least we have an early warning sign." Valerie explained. Though I was already well aware of how Rayna Cruz and her mystical weaponry worked.

"How's baby?" Valerie asked.

"As far as I can tell she's fine, Mary Louise says she can hear her heart beating so I know she's alive. I'm just afraid of how far the sword penetrated and how it might affect her development." I replied "Valerie you saved my life the baby and Mary Lou's life. You could've just jumped in the car and ran, why did you come back?"

"I knew she would've found you. I couldn't let that happen especially not when I know you're pregnant. I've lost a child and I don't wish that upon anyone." Valerie stated.

"Thank you, I know it didn't end up like you planed, but you're a hero things could've been a lot worse" I told her.

Mary Louise started to stir and she snuggled in to me further

"How are you feeling?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm fine," I answered simply.

"What about the mark?" she questioned.

"Go back to sleep Mary Lou," I sighed.

I don't think she decided to fall in to slumber again but she was so exhausted I don't think she had a choice. I rested my head atop of hers and wrapped my arm around her shoulder so I could fiddle with her soft golden hair. I lived for these short lived moments of peace.

"Why can't life just be simple?" I mused.

"I guess you can't live forever without karma coming to bite you in the ass on occasion." Valerie replied.

I gave a less than half-hearted laugh "Isn't that the truth, we're eternally fucked."

…

"NO way in hell. Stefan's soul is already in the stone and we probably wouldn't be able to pull him out even if we tried right now. Nora – who is pregnant if I have to remind you- is marked by that god forsaken sword. If Rayna puts her soul in that stone the baby will drain her body of the magic that keeps them both alive before we can bring her back. Not to mention that you're marked as well. If Rayna puts you, Stefan and Nora in the Phoenix stone leaving only me to pull all three of you out. assuming I survive the aftermath of course. Long story short our main priority is to find a way to get rid of these bloody marks." Mary Louise ranted.

Valerie stood before her with her arms crossed with that signature 'fuck you' look on her face.

"Mare calm down, we don't have time to fight." I said in an attempt to calm her.

Their argument went on as if I weren't there at all.

"We should bring Stefan back now. Not just because he doesn't deserve to go back to hell but because we currently have all the resources we need to do so. On the other hand we do not have what we need to remove the marks and safety is in numbers." Valerie argued

"Are you honestly that love sick? Can't you see that you are nothing but a means of knowledge and magic to him? He is using you he doesn't bloody care about you he's just too afraid to tell you!" Mary Lou shouted.

I couldn't say for sure that she was wrong but it was wrong to put it like that to her face. I watched the force of her words hit Valerie full force she was hurt but it just made her even more pissed off.

"How dare you say that to me?" Valerie asked in a low voice.

I stepped in-between them before things could really turn ugly "Alright, alright! You two are going to give me a high blood pressure disorder if you keep bickering like this. Our scars are healed that means Rayna is still far away. You can try to bring Stefan back before we leave here. If it doesn't work we'll keep moving in search for a cure and continue our attempts to revive Stefan as we have time. Okay?"

They both just glared at each other.

 ** _"Okay?"_** I stressed.

"Anything to make you feel better Love," Mary Louise said as she focused on me.

"Alright now kiss and make up," I chastised.

Mary Lou stepped forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Not me," I laughed.

"Try to kiss me and I'll have to burn myself alive." Valerie replied.

I was relieved when Mary Louise laughed at the comment. And it seemed that Valerie had meant it to be somewhat light hearted. We wouldn't get anywhere with the two of them having a never ending bitch fight. And lord I knew that if I wasn't the world's biggest bitch Mary Lou and Valerie would have to compete for the tittle.

"I'm sorry; I just want to keep her safe. I don't trust Stefan and whether it hurts you for me to say this or not. I do believe that one day your love for him will hurt you." Mary Lou apologized.

"If that's your way of saying that you don't want to see me get hurt, then thank you." Valerie replied.

As Valerie left the room I enveloped Mary Louise in a tight hug "thank you for apologizing to her."

"If this what I get for not being a total bitch then I should try it more often." She laughed as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be strong enough to bring Stefan back just the two of you? When Bonnie and I tried to bring him back the first time it was hell." I stated.

Mary Lou pulled away and took my hands in hers. "We'll be strong enough, we fed just this morning and we can pull power from one another. If his soul is ready to be released it should be fairly easy."

"Then what was all the fuss about?" I asked.

She cupped my cheek I her palm "Because you and our baby are always my first priority. And I don't deal well with the fact that you're both in danger but we're focusing on reviving the dead first."

"We'll be okay, all of us. That bitch hasn't gotten us yet and we're not going to let her get us now." I tried to reassure her.

"I never want you out of my sight okay?" Mary Lou told me.

"Alright, I can do that." I agreed.

We embraced again and she kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go lie down, my stomach is doing flips." I said as we pulled away.

"I'll join you until Valerie is ready to do the spell," Mary Lou replied.

We curled up together and I savored the feeling of her holding me her lips gracing my neck lips and face. I fell asleep within minutes. I slept through most of the flight. I shouldn't have been tired I guessed the pregnancy was taking more out of me than I thought.

When I woke up Mary Louise was there but she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was staring down at me with an adoring look in her eyes. The afternoon sun poring through the window framed her head. With her bleach blond hair she looked like an angle with a halo.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

I smiled but then I saw a drop of blood roll down her cheek.

"Mare your ear is bleeding," I said in alarm.

She touched the side of her face then looked at her blood stained fingers. She sighed and pulled a few tissues from box on the nightstand.

"We couldn't pull Stefan out. But we tried, perhaps a bit too hard." Mary Lou replied.

"Don't hurt yourself doing this. You'll be able to get him out when he's ready." I told her.

"I know but I don't think Valerie will be able to concentrate until we do. If we're going to find a cure for the scars we need her to be focused" Mary Louise stated.

Just then I felt a splitting pain in my stomach and blood seeped through my shirt in the shape of an X. I held my hand over the wound and Mary Louise jumped to her feet. Valerie practically threw the door off its hinges upon entry.

"We have to go my scar just opened," she panted.

"So did mine," I replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped. We allowed her to get closer." Mary Louise stated.

"Mary Lou don't worry about that now. We should take the stone out of the sword and separate them. She'll have to get both before she can really hurt us." I suggested.

"That's a good plan for when we have time right now we don't." Valerie replied then turned to Mary Louise "Get her in the car I'll be right behind you"

Mary Lou braced my forearms and pulled me up from the bed.

"I can walk," I told her

As we got to the car I kept looking around for any sight of Rayna my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"I'll be right back stay here." Mary Louise told me before her sprinted back in to the hotel room to help Valerie with Stefan's body.

I didn't like being more than a foot away from her in times like this. She had to be at arm's length just in case something happened we would be together and we could get away. The stress was killing me it was only a few seconds but it felt like hours before she was back.

When she sat down next to me in the backseat I threw my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder.

"It's okay, she won't get us," she whispered as she held my tight.

It was an allusion, I knew I wasn't anymore safe than I was a second before then. But being in her arms hearing her voice made me feel untouchable.

I had flash backs of the night before as Valerie swiftly bandaged her wounds and drove off.

I already hadn't been feeling well and the blood loss didn't help. By the time I finished dressing the wound a bloody X had already appeared through the white bandage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mary Louise bite in to her wrist. Blood coiled around her arm as she offered it to me.

"It won't heal me," I stated.

"I know, but you need it," she replied.

I looked at her and she nodded before the bite could heal completely I sucked at the blood gently. I kissed her wrist tenderly as I finished. And licked the rest away before it could dry leaving only her perfect pale skin.

I felt a little better physically but there was no cure for my worry. All I could do was curl up with Mary Louise and pray that with every passing car Rayna Cruz wouldn't be in the next one.

…

Two weeks later I clutched Rayna's sword in my hand holding the handle tightly.

"Throw it far Love," Mary Louise told me as we over looked the steep cliff and rough water.

The sea breeze blew my hair in my face as I brought the weapon back. Swinging my torso with the sword with as much force as I could manage I threw it. The sword flew like a child's flying disk toy and hit the water more than twenty feet off the shore below.

"It'll take Rayna a lot of work to get that back." I stated "Teach that bitch to threaten my baby,"

Mary Louise stared at me in pure shock.

I looked around and saw nothing that could pose a threat to us then looked back to her "What is it?"

"You said 'my baby' that's the first time I've heard you refer to the baby as yours and not just mine." She replied her eyes looked joyous.

"I guess I did," I muttered "are you okay with that?"

"Nora," Mary Louise said in an exasperated sigh. "I've been trying none stop for the past two and a half months to get you to view our daughter as **_our_** daughter. She's just as much yours as she is mine."

I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed my thumb over my skin gently. I could only imagine the life inside and I wondered briefly if she could sense how much we loved her.

I was nine weeks pregnant and although it wasn't blatant to the eye yet everything I did seemed to revolve around the fact that I was with child. Not just physically but emotionally there were days when all I could think about was the baby.

"Come on, Valerie will be wondering where we are." Mary Lou stated.

I took her hand and we walked down the forest trail that led away from the cliff. As we reached the gravel parking-lot I saw I man hunched over Valerie's unconscious figure. Blood ran from her eyes nose and ears. I didn't think I just ran and gave the intruder a blunt kick to the ass. He lost his balance and slumped awkwardly over Valerie but he wasn't fazed in the slightest. I'd forgotten that I wasn't as strong as I used to be. The pregnancy didn't approve of me using the energy to run over there. I felt muscles in my stomach contract painfully and Mary Louise pushed me behind her back I braced myself on her. The pain wasn't as bad it sometimes was and it faded quickly. When I looked up I saw Stefan sitting there on the ground seeming very confused.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Everyone could do with a swift beating from time to time." Mary Lou replied flippantly.

I hid a laugh behind her "I'm sorry I thought you were some sort of vampire rapist or something"

"This isn't funny she won't wake up" Stefan said with haste.

"What's your problem? as far as I can tell you don't give a shit about her anyways. She's a means of survival, a book of skills and knowledge for you to use. Not to mention she's a Caroline substitute" Mary Louise stated arrogantly. I honestly wasn't sure how Stefan felt about Valerie. I was sure Mary Lou was right about one thing he did need Valerie for her magic and knowledge. But I knew somewhere even if it was deeply hidden he did care. As I said you can never truly fall out of love with someone. There will always be a part of you that cares.

In a split second Stefan was on his feet and had Mary Louise by the collar of her shirt.

"I love her!" He growled.

I could tell by the look of shock on her face that she hadn't expected this reaction I hadn't either. But seeing him get physical with her set off an automatic reaction. I used my magic to give him an aneurism and he released Mary Louise clutching his head in pain and stumbling back.

"Just because I'm pregnant don't think that means I can't fuck you up" I warned before releasing him.

"What are you fighting about?" Valerie asked, while we were busy threatening each other she had woken up.

Stefan practically fell on face rushing to her side and pulled her in to a bone crushing hug. "What the hell were you thinking? Don't you ever do that to me again."

The looks of shock on both Mary Louise and Valerie's faces mirrored each other's.

"Well fine I'll never try to save your life again" Valerie laughed as she pulled away.

"You looked like you were dead," Stefan replied skipping over her sarcastic comment.

"I really do get that a lot," she laughed.

And in an effort that even shocked me Stefan leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss either it the kind of kiss that made some people feel uncomfortable when witnessing it.

"Didn't expect that to happen now did you?" I stated.

"NO I did not, and I really wish it hadn't" Mary Lou replied.

"I don't know, it's kind of turning me on," I said.

She gave me a look of incredulousness "I really hope that's the pregnancy talking."

…

"I can hear a heartbeat" Mary Louise whispered as we laid bed together.

She had her head rested gently on my stomach our arms tangled around each other.

"I wish I could hear it," I sighed absentmindedly stroking her platinum hair.

"We'll have to take you for an ultrasound, when you're actually awake" she replied.

I laughed a little "Yes, I don't seem to remember much of the first one."

"Oh I wonder why?" Mary Lou said sarcastically.

My first and most recent ultrasound had been in a hospital while I was unconscious. After I lost a large amount of blood from an injury that shouldn't have been a problem.

My healing had been getting increasingly slower with every injury. I'd slipped on wet path meant earlier that week and spent the whole day with my arm in a sling. Something that should have healed in a few seconds took thirteen hours to do so. I found that as long as I fed regularly didn't take part in any invigorating activities and didn't use my magic the pregnancy went off without a hitch. However if I broke that routine I was plagued by awful pains and sometimes bleeding. Valerie had a theory, well didn't she always? Her theory was that the baby was feeding and depending on my magic to grow and live. When I took some of that magic from her she had to siphon harder to get it back. The fight for the magic in my body between the two of us caused the pain. In extreme cases I bled from between my legs and this was where Valerie's theory started to scare me. She thought that when the baby posed a threat to me my body would attempt to reject the pregnancy. But it was just a theory… but that fact didn't stop me from worrying and I knew it got under Mary Lou's skin too.

I was getting tired we'd had a long day and many more ahead of us. We'd gotten rid of the sword itself. Now that Stefan was out of the stone we needed to hide that somewhere clever and hard to reach as well. After that Mary Lou and I and Valerie and Stefan would go our separate ways. The method behind our madness was that Rayna was mystically bonded to four things now. Her sword, the stone and Valerie and I. Now we were separating all four of those things. We hoped that Rayna's senses of what or who to chase down first would make her confused. I had a hunch that she was more connected to Stone and sword than she was to us. When she stabbed a vampire she was usually went after the most recent stabbing victim. Since Valerie and I were stabbed simultaneously we were hoping that our separation would scramble her sense of priority. Either way she would have quite a few obstacles to go through before she got either of us.

I yawned and stretched out. Mary Louise moved to meet me at eye level and ran her fingers through my hair lovingly.

"Are you tired my Love?" she asked.

I slipped my arms around her and cuddled up nuzzling my head in to the crook of her neck. I felt her laugh silently as I sighed contently. We loved each other so much and I could feel this love like a warm current flowing between us when we were this close.

…

The next morning I got up early, I'd woken up and just couldn't get back to sleep. I was looking out the window of our hotel room staring at the vast forest behind the building. I could see a small herd of deer grazing amongst the brush. I tugged a light blanket tighter around my shoulders as I heard a bed room door open. I turned to see Stefan emerging.

"Good morning," he greeted as he sat down at the small table by the kitchen center.

"Morning," I said turning my attention back to the window.

As if they could see me the group of dear perked up and dashed off.

"Beautiful animals huh?" Stefan said trying to make small talk.

"Gorgeous," I replied. I wasn't one for small talk but I had nothing better to do "It used to upset me when my father brought them home for food."

"You know I used to feed on deer and other animals" Stefan stated.

I looked back at him momentarily "Eww,"

He laughed "yeah, it wasn't the best,"

I continued to stare out the window for a minute.

"Nora can I talk to you?" Stefan asked seeming uneasy.

"Sure, don't look so scared the most I can do without my magic is jump up and bite you in the ass." I said as I turned to him.

"While we're on the subject of magic- Do you think Mary Louise could do a transfer spell?" Stefan questioned.

Now I was intrigued "we know the spell, why?" I sat down opposite of him "what would you have to transfer?"

"Your scar," he replied "if Mary Louise can do the spell I want you to give your scar to me."

My jaw dropped "But- you just got out of the phoenix stone… why would you?"

"Because I have to run with Valerie anyways, I love her. And she loves you she's thinks of you as a little sister. After what she went through losing the baby I couldn't let that happen to anyone else. So you give your scar to me and you, Mary Louise and the baby go free. Live good lives give that little girl everything she wants and deserves." Stefan explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I am dead serious Nora." He replied.

Just then Mary Louise emerged from the bedroom and smiled at me.

"There you are," she grinned as she kissed my cheek and pulled up a chair beside me "what's that look for?"

"He-" I started in shock.

"I want to take Nora's scar so she and the baby can be safe. Can you make that happen?" Stefan explained.

Mary Louise looked just as shocked as I was "I- I suppose so."

Fifteen minutes later I laid on the couch with my scar exposed as Mary Lou prepped for the spell.

"I'm just curious why didn't you ask Valerie about the spell?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to try to stop me," Stefan replied.

I nodded I guess that made sense.

"Okay, I'm ready," Mary Lou sighed as she kneeled beside the couch "are you ready Love?"

"yes," I replied.

Mary Louise placed her hand palm down over my scar then turned to Stefan who sat directly beside her. "I'll need to make skin to skin contact with you in the same area as I am with her."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Stefan asked as he pulled up his shirt.

"The premise is simple, it's the same idea and spell that transferred the baby from my womb to Nora's. Just instead I'll concentrate on the scar. The physical contact between the three of us should help get the desired effect." Mary Louise explained.

"I'm not going to end up pregnant am I?" Stefan asked, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

I watched as Mary Louise inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

The chanting started.

" _Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum. Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum. Sanguinem Filio Sanguinem Effugarex perpetuum, Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum."_

I felt a tingling sensation on my stomach. I looked at Mary Louise and saw blood running from her eyes.

 _"Phasmatos Filio Phasmatos Effugarex perpetuum."_

I was getting ready to stop her but before I could Stefan gasped and Mary Louise fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mare!" I gasped and jumped on to the floor. I pulled her in to my lap and tried to wake her up. She was still breathing but she was out cold.

"It worked," Stefan said in shock.

As he stood I could see the X shaped scar on his skin where mine had been.

I leaned my head back against the couch in relief "Thank god."

* * *

Sorry i left you guys on such a cliff hanger last chapter. and then it took me forever to upload this one. But it is summer vacation for me now and i just passed summer school with a 90! so now that i have more time on my hands i should be able to upload more frequently.

Thanks so much for all the reviews i love you guys so much. please keep sending reviews i like to know what my readers are thinking as they follow the story it encourages me to write more.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	11. Long lost

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Eleven: Long lost**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twist and turn when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"Thank god for what?" Valerie's asked as she emerged from the bedroom she and Stefan had shared "What the hell is that?!"

She sprinted over to Stefan at vampire speed and inspected the new scar on his stomach.

"Don't be mad, I took Nora's scar so she and the baby could be safe." Stefan explained as he took her face in his hands.

"No, Stefan you didn't," Valerie replied.

"Yes I did, it was the right choice and you know that." Stefan continued.

"No Stefan, of course it was the right choice but you didn't take Nora's scar. You couldn't have the spell doesn't work that way." Valerie corrected him.

"What do you mean? The spell worked. My scar is gone and now he has one that appeared out of nowhere." I protested.

"No the spell couldn't have worked. Transferring the scar only works on a blood relative," Valerie replied.

"Well we must have found a loop hole because Stefan and I are definitely NOT related." I scoffed.

"Nora… tell me your birthday again." Valerie requested as she sat down on the couch. Her face went pale as a sheet.

"November 19th 1863, why?" I replied.

"oh god," Valerie whispered.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"You told me a story. About how the doctor said you were a miracle baby because you were born two month premature right?" Valerie questioned.

"I was due in January but my mother went in to premature labour. Most babies didn't make it when they were born that early back then but I did." I stated.

"Oh my god, oh my god this is crazy," Valerie muttered she ran her hands through her hair in distress.

"Val what's wrong?" Stefan repeated as he knelt in front of her.

"Stefan we met in March of 1863. Our baby was due in November. She was supposed to be born two months later then she was, I miscarried two months in to the pregnancy. Are you following?" Valerie explained.

Stefan just stared in to blank space.

"Oh go to hell!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet "I am not your bloody long lost miracle baby. My parents were a woman too cowardly to stand up for her beaten senseless daughter and a drunk abusive asshole with a god complex!"

"And why did your father hate you so much?" Valerie asked.

"Because he suspected that my mother had been unfaithful. When I was born with dark curly hair and green as instead of blond hair and blue eyes like both my parents he automatically assumed I wasn't his. So he tried many times to rid me from the world and when that didn't work he resorted to beating me. He apparently never heard of recessive genes." I told them.

"Exactly your parents were both blonde," Valerie stated.

"So are you two!" I snorted.

"But dark curly hair runs in Stefan's family, haven't you ever heard of recessive genes." Valerie retorted.

"That doesn't mean that I'm his daughter!" I exclaimed.

"Then how did the spell work?" Valerie questioned.

"God you and you're theories. You have an over active imagination you should get on some medication for that." I told her angrily. There was no way in hell that I was Stefan and Valerie's long lost baby.

Suddenly Mary Louise woke up in a coughing fit.

"Mare are you alright?" I asked as I dropped to the floor beside her.

"I'm fine," she breathed as I helped her sit up "what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing only that the spell worked and Valerie thinks I'm her bloody long lost love child." I scoffed.

"I need to lay back down" Mary Louise said breathlessly.

…

"What the fuck is she thinking?! I mean really? We manipulate one spell and she jumps to some fucking bullshit conclusion that I must be her and Stefan's long lost miracle child?!"

"Nora love you're doing it again." Mary Lou sighed.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Screaming everything at the top of your lungs and swearing at least twice in every sentence." She replied.

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed. She gave me a look and I lowered my voice "Okay maybe I am."

"You only do that when you're extremely over whelmed and questioning your beliefs." She replied as she walked up to me and took my hands.

I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "Oh Jesus Christ Mare come back down to earth would you please? You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Well dark curly hair does seem to run in his side of the family. I mean look at Lily and Damon and your and Stefan's eyes are almost identical" Mary Louise stated.

I almost smacked myself in the forehead. "OUR eyes are almost identical are you insisting that I must have popped out of you too?"

"Look I'm not saying that I believe or that I don't. But I'm just saying out of everything that's happened lately this would be the least far-fetched. Right now the term impossible with us really mean highly unlikely." She explained.

"Then doesn't it make sense that we could've manipulated the spell?" I replied.

"I'm not arguing with you, what you just said is exactly my point. Everything we think we know, about vampires and magic just life in general might be wrong. It's certainly proving to be so." Mary Louise spoke calmly and wondered how she wasn't losing her mind admitting the fact.

"Doesn't that scare the hell out of you?" I questioned.

"Of course it does, but I don't think that it's necessarily a bad thing. I mean we never expected this," she replied as she placed a hand on my stomach.

"No I guess it's not all bad," I replied with a smile.

I was about to move in and give her a kiss but then I felt someone pull on my hair.

I whipped around to see Valerie holding a pair of scissors in one hand and some clippings of my hair in the other.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Not only was this scenario creepy as hell but that bitch cut my hair.

"I don't want to fight about this. I can do a DNA spell that can tell us if we're related." Valerie explained to me.

"I'm all in favor for putting this ridiculous theory behind us, but did you really have to cut my hair?" I asked.

"It'll grow back don't be such a princess," Valerie scoffed.

"Have you met her?" Mary Louise questioned.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"But I love you for it," Mary Lou returned.

…

"Can you tell?" I asked as we sat at the small table in our hotel room.

"Can I tell what?" Mary Louise questioned.

I attempted to fix my hair so that you couldn't see the jagged edge where Valerie hacked a strand off.

"Oh for the love of, your hair looks fine Nora." she laughed as she sat next to me and kissed my cheek "You always look beautiful."

"You call that a cauldron?" I laughed as Valerie mixed locks of her, Stefan's and my hair with water in a ceramic bowl she got from the hotel. Usually when humans thought of a cauldron they picture a big black metal pot over a bon fire. Actual cauldrons were usually ancient, made out of clay and had magic symbols carved in to the sides. And they were very rarely put over a flame

"This will have to suffice." Valerie replied.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"Mix our hair with water and blood- the two main sources of life. Say the incantation and if we're related the bowl should ignite." Valerie explained.

Valerie lifted a large kitchen knife clutching it by the blade and drew a slit across her palm. She made a fist bleeding in to the bowl and handed the knife to Stefan he repeated the process and handed the knife to me.

Before I could fully grasp the knife Mary Louise snatched it from me.

"If you cut yourself you won't heal," she reminded me.

"That's what a cute little invention called a bandaged is for." I replied.

"Smart ass" said Mary Lou as she handed the knife back to me.

by the time the bowl was charged with our blood Mary Louise had returned with a first aid kit. Valerie and Stefan healed almost instantly I on the other hand was bleeding all over the table.

"reversa est anima pueri sanguine amantes invenire viam sanguis impacta, reversa est anima pueri sanguine amantes invenire viam sanguis impacta, reversa est anima pueri sanguine amantes invenire viam sanguis impacta." Valerie started to chant and I eyed the bowl like a hawk watching a mouse.

Soon the mixture inside started to turn in circles and the blood began to separate from the water.

"Is this really going to work?" I asked.

"I've heard of the spell before. I'm pretty sure my father did it a few thousand times after I started to display siphoning habits." Mary Louise replied as she finished with the wound on my hand.

"Your father was a dick," I replied.

Suddenly the bowl in center of the table went up in flames.

Stefan looked like he was about to pass out and he stared at me blankly "And apparently I'm yours."

….

Valerie looked awfully shocked for her own theory being proved correct. Mary Louise looked at me in concern probably afraid of how I would react.

"Bullshit," I replied.

Valerie got up from her chair and walked over to me. She never once looked away from me and her constant stare was beginning to get creepy. She towered over me in the chair and I was starting to feel a little intimidated. I was about to stand up to equal out our height but then she dropped down and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her body shake and I knew she was crying. I just sat there awkwardly I felt a little guilty but I didn't move to hug her back.

"I can't, I can't do this," I said as I wriggled out of her grasp "I'm sorry it's just too weird. I can acknowledge the fact but you're never going to be my parents. I'm not going to have this bitter sweet mommy daddy and their long lost daughter moment okay? You'll never be more to me than a sister and a kind man that I met by chance. I just can't do it, I can't-" I explained a panic. I turned then and ran out the door at a human pace. I heard Mary Louise calling after me.

It was pouring rain outside and I was instantly soaked the second I stepped out the door. I pressed myself against the building where I got minimal coverage.

Mary Louise stepped out in to the rain and looked around frantically. She calmed when she saw me. She sat down on the wet concrete with me and wrapped me in a firm hug.

I couldn't contain myself I hid my face in Mary Lou's chest and let myself cry.

"It's okay Love," Mary Louise whispered to me kissing my head.

"This is just too much," I sated.

"I know, but you should come inside there's a massive storm rolling in." Mary Louise replied.

I wanted to go inside the rain was cold and the wind added a biting chill. But I didn't want to face Stefan and Valerie.

"I don't want to go in there, I don't want to talk to them." I told her as I cuddled closer in an attempt to warm up.

"I know, but you should." Mary Lou sighed "No one is expecting you to start calling Valerie mom."

After another minute Mary Louise had coaxed me back inside the hotel. Valerie and Stefan sat at the table where we'd left them and they continued to stare at me as I walked in.

"Are you two just going to stare at me all night because it's very unsettling." I said as I stood before them.

They looked at each other then back at me.

"we're so sorry this happened." Valerie spoke up at last "we're sorry that you had to live the life you did. We wish it could've been different that we could've been a normal family. We would've given you everything you would've been loved. And trust me you were even though you were believed lost I always loved you, I still do. Just say you'll forgive me."

I wanted to cry, not because of my feelings to Valerie's words but because I felt so overwhelmed. I didn't know how to react. what the hell was becoming of my life.

"I do care about you and I am sorry, I would've been honored to have raised you as my daughter. Even though we'll never have that relationship I hope that we can still get closer to each other." Stefan told me.

"Stop, thank you for your condolences but don't feel bad. I'm much better off in the life I have now. If you had raised me as a human I most likely wouldn't have the two most important people in my life. I know you went through hell and you both regret losing the chance to parent me. But believe me this is the life I was meant to live." I replied.

It was true if Valerie and Stefan had raised me as a human I might not have met and fell in love with Mary Louise. We might not of had the baby.

No one said anything we just stood there in awkward silence until I decided that enough was enough.

"well I'm going to go have a nap." I said as an excuse to get out of the tension filled room.

"You just woke up an hour or two ago," Mary Louise stated puzzled.

"I'm pregnant I get tired, sue me," I replied. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her in to the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Mary Louise asked me as I closed the door behind us.

"Physically yes, emotionally and mentally I've been better." I replied as I tied my wet hair back.

Mary Louise sighed and took me in to her arms once again.

"thank you, I needed this." I whispered.

I could hear her heart beating steadily I could feel her breathing against my neck. I felt heat raising between my legs and began to think of sinful things. I brought her lips to mine and brought my leg forward so it was positioned between hers. Mary Louise seemed to except my love and pulled me right up against her body there wasn't even room for air between us. I prodded at her lips with my tongue and soon found it exploring her mouth. I began to unbutton her wet blouse it clung tightly to her soft skin. I touched her bare side her flesh was wet and cold I slowly slid my hand up and attempted to touch her breast. Her breathing hitched and I pulled away. What that bastard did to her was still hurting her so much. Apparently Julian had been very handsy with her chest and that left her scarred from that gesture of love. Even though she knew it was me. I didn't want to cause her pain. So when it came to loving her I was understanding to anything she didn't feel comfortable with. I was surprised when she took my hand and placed it back over her chest.

"You don't have to-" I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I want to," she breathed.

Mary Louise captured my lips with hers once again and this time she was quite rough. She hadn't been like this since, since before the break up. I massaged her breast gently. Our movements seemed to out of sync but she had told me that Julian had been rough to the point of physically hurting her this made me hesitant.

"Nora, don't hold back," she whispered against my lips.

It seemed wrong and almost sick but ever since I'd gotten pregnant my sexual lust had almost doubled. I was glad I wasn't the only one that time around.

I ran my thumb over her nipple and before I had time to realize what she was doing her hand found its way between my leg and caressed my intimate area provocatively. That's what did me in I pushed her up against the wall never breaking the kiss and bit her lower lip drawing sweet blood. I sucked on her lip until it must have been swollen then moved to her neck sucking on her palse.

We didn't need to leave until 9:00 PM we had time to waste and if Valerie or Stefan wanted to talk they better have been prepared to bloody well wait. We needed this…

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Okay fine yeah this was a cheesy plot twist but it serves a purpose in the story.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	12. Where does the time go?

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Twelve: Where does the time go?**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twist and turn when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Mary Louise asked as I studied myself in the mirror.

"I'm getting fat," I sighed.

"Oh dear lord you are not." Mary Lou rolled her eyes.

I turned back to my reflection; well I sure as hell wasn't skinny anymore.

"You've been saying that for weeks now," she stated as she started to comb her freshly washed hair.

"And it keeps getting worse," I added.

"You're eighteen weeks pregnant Love, its natural." Mary Louise replied.

"Well natural is a pain in the ass," I complained.

I ran my hand over my protruding stomach and sighed once more. The past three months had been relatively uneventful. Witch was good but they passed slowly. Since the danger had passed Mary Louise had been less tense and she tried to keep me happy. She tried to keep us busy around the small apartment we'd been staying in for the last two weeks. But she didn't want to leave the house. I almost missed living on the road. Constantly moving, everyday was different. Now I was just bored and unable to get comfortable. We'd barley been outside for two whole weeks. The apartment was stuffy and Closter phobic. The last time we'd really gone anywhere was when I had to get new clothes because literally nothing fit me. If that wasn't enough I'd hate to complain about such things but we hadn't had sex in months.

I watched in the mirror as Mary Louise dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body. As it fell away I studied the way her sleek body curved the way water droplets ran over her bare skin. She was something straight out of a fairy-tale and she chose to give herself to me. I would have attempted to start something between us but I didn't feel that I was desirable in that way anymore. It sounds ridiculous but I almost felt… unworthy of her beauty.

She threw on a simple sky blue t-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts. She hadn't put a bra on and I could see her nipples through the fabric.

Suddenly the baby kicked and it hurt, she was strong and persistent.

"Are you alright?" Mary Louise asked.

I nodded as I turned to face her "The baby just kicked,"

She smiled slightly "how does it feel?"

"Painful," I laughed.

"Besides that," she continued.

"Really weird, and sort of wonderful." I admitted, it didn't always hurt when the baby kicked but oh god when it did…

"Ow! Yes we're talking about you," I said to my stomach after I received another jab.

Mary Louise smirked and walked over to me. She took my face in her hands kissed my forehead.

"I love her to death, but this pregnancy is going to kill me," I sighed.

"You'd better get familiar with pain Love. Labour is going to be a bitch," she told me humorously as she walked back to the other end of the room and picked up the phone.

I knew what she was doing "You know that poor guy is going to become anemic."

She'd compelled a neighbor of ours to feed me. If anyone asked he was friends with us and came over for 'coffee' every morning. She fed on random people at random times and compelled them to forget they ever saw us. I worried that she wasn't feeding enough but she insisted she was fine.

"He said he's a frequent blood donor." she replied somewhat jokingly and she dialed the number.

"Last time I checked we're not the bloody Red Cross," I laughed.

Within a minute Rodd showed up at our door wearing a shirt that read "Get down and kneel bitches". This reminded me that he was classic American filth but I didn't want to seriously hurt him. Mary Louise had him compelled to say one thing only "good morning". He smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks and he probably hadn't. The stench almost made me nauseous.

"You look very pretty this morning." He told me.

"Did you compel him to say that too?" I asked.

"No," Mary Louise scoffed.

"Liar," I glared.

I sunk my fangs in to his carotid artery and drank until his heart started to slow. His blood was thick and rich, very healthy. It probably had something to do with Mary Louise compelling him in to a diet that would put his blood into prime condition for my taking.

As Rodd left to go bandage his neck Mary Louise laid her head on my shoulder and placed one hand on my stomach.

"You know our anniversary is next month." I stated. I couldn't believe it was October. If Mary Louise had stayed pregnant the baby would've been born already.

"Wow already. Did you ever imagine we'd be spending our 134th anniversary with you heavily pregnant?" Mary Louise asked.

"Don't use the word 'heavily' it makes me feel fat." I replied. 'heavily' was not a pretty term to describe my current state. But to say that I was 'glowing' was absolute bullshit. Frankly I wasn't sure witch one I would prefer.

Mary Lou groaned loudly "you are not fat, for god's sake. If we had a nickel for every time I've had to tell you that we wouldn't have to compel anyone for anything we could just bribe them."

"I didn't say I _am_ fat I said I _feel_ fat. Soon I won't be able to see my toes." I replied.

"And even when you can't you'll still be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Mary Lou told me.

"I wonder if Valerie and Stefan are okay." I sighed, changing the subject.

"I'm sure their fine. They're probably making out on some tropical beach by now." Mary Louise replied then she leaned in and spoke just an inch away from my face "They have the right idea."

"You're not really turned on by me right now are you? I mean look at me, I'm a mess." I whispered.

"You, are absolutely gorgeous." Mary Lou smiled seductively.

Just then as our lips touched for a sweet soft kiss the phone rang. It was always something. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I know where you are Nora and I know about the baby. Honestly I'm impressed, no one usually gets away that easily." A female voice taunted.

"Who is this?" I asked. My stomach was doing flips my surroundings disappeared with the nervousness I felt.

"You know who it is. We would've thought you were dead if it wasn't for your friend Rayna Cruz." I knew exactly who it was and the realization made me sick, Alexandria St. John.

"Mary Lou," I gasped in fear.

"Come on let's get out of here." She whispered. She was trying to stay calm for my sake but it wasn't working.

We stood and Mary Louise grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter quickly. We creeped quietly to the door

"Nora, are you still there? Please don't run don't make this harder than it has to be." Alexandria said through the phone.

Mary Louise took my hand and unlocked the door. She was just about to open it when I heard the elevator make a dinging sound from down the hall. To my horror the sound could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"I'll see you very soon." Alexandria said and the line went dead.

Before I could panic Mary Louise relocked the door and grabbed me. We were on the other side of the apartment in a second. She opened the balcony door and the curtains blew out with the wind.

"We have to jump," Mary Lou stated.

"Will I even survive that in my state?" I asked, the pregnancy made me venerable and weak. If I broke my neck on the way down that was it for me and the baby I wouldn't wake up.

"No but I can, I'll carry you jump to the next building and we can go down the fire escape." Mary Louise explained in a rush.

Just then the door knob on the front door started to shake.

"Nora!? Mary Louise!? You can't run, we have you surrounded. I'm trying to do this nicely if you both come willingly no one has to get vervianed." Alexandria shouted through the door.

"Go to hell bitch!" I yelled as Mary Louise swept me up in her arms and jumped to the next building.

She didn't bother to put me down when we landed she just ran down the fire escape with me in her arms. Oh how I missed vampire speed. She finally set me down at the mouth of the ally below. She put her arm out in front of me keeping me pressed right up against the wall. I looked all around for any sign of someone who might've been in association with the Armory. Mary Louise hesitantly peered around the corner she quickly pulled back. She held up three fingers witch I assumed meant we were dealing with three of the Armory's slaves. Though I was absolutely sure that there had to be more.

Mary Louise pulled me back in to her arms and took off down the street. I couldn't see what was going on my face was hidden in her shoulder. The way she clutched me to her so tightly made it hard for me to look up. But I heard screaming and then gun shots. Mary Louise practically threw me in to the back seat of the car and I heard bullets spray the side of the car. Mary Lou got in to the front seat and as she pulled away at the speed of light a bullet shattered the back windshield. Small particles of glass assaulted me.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a panic.

"Just drive," I said breathlessly.

…

"Nora," Mary Louise nudged my shoulder as I started to doze off.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted." I yawned

"Lay down, I'll wake you up when our flight is called." She told me softly.

"No, I don't want to fall asleep until I know we're safe. This is the closest airport to the city and one of the busiest. This will be the first place they look for us. Besides it's only going to be a few minutes anyways." I replied.

The first flight out of the city was to Portland. It wasn't exactly paradise but it was miles away from that bitch Alexandria. That was enough to paradise to me. The one good thing was we were finally out of the apartment. But we'd be trading one busy dirty city for another. We'd found peace there for a few short months. Now we were running for our lives once again.

"Do you think we will ever just be able to relax and enjoy life?" I asked "Settle down somewhere and watch her grow up. I want her to have a home I don't want her to have to run like this."

"I really don't know what to tell you Love, I wish I did, but I don't." Mary Louise sighed.

Our flight was called and as the plane took off I made myself comfortable. I felt the baby doing flips as I fell asleep. I wanted so badly to give her a perfect life. But with the armory on our tail I didn't see how we could ever make that dream possible.

How did they even find us?

…

"Oh my god, it actually looks human." I said in awe as I stared at the screen.

It was the most amazing thing to see our baby hear the heart beating, even if it was just through a computer screen.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Mary Louise asked.

We'd been referring to the baby as a girl even though we weren't sure. To be honest I wanted a girl although I'd love the baby no matter what. But Mary Louise was certain from the moment she believed that she was really pregnant that we were going to have a baby daughter.

"Actually… you're right looks like a little girl to me." The technician replied.

"You knew it." I said squeezing her hand.

"I told you," she teased.

"Okay well you don't need to brag." I laughed.

"Alright, the picture is printing off, I'll go get it and let you get cleaned up." The nurse announced before leaving the room.

I cleaned the gel off of my stomach and sat up, which had been getting hard and harder to do lately.

"Can you hand me my jacket?" I asked.

Mary Louise handed my coat to me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a frown.

"Uh yeah, I'm perfect." I replied, I didn't mean for my voice to break.

"Nora," Mary Louise chastised, she wasn't fooled.

"Alright," I sighed. I reached in to my jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"Oh Nora," she gasped.

"Please don't make me kneel I'll never be able to get back up." I said humorously although it was very true.

"I don't know what to say." She was starting to tear up.

"Yes, would be nice. Do you have any idea what hell you put me through trying to get away from you to get this ring." I laughed.

"No of course my answer is yes, I'm just shocked." Mary Louise replied.

"So it's a yes?" I questioned.

"To put it in layman terms, no shit" she laughed.

I laughed and took her hand kissing it before I slid the ring on to her finger.

"I love you so much," Mary Louise smiled and I stood to embrace her.

"We should wait until the baby is born to have the wedding." I said at last after a few minutes of silence.

"Let me guess, because you're 'fat'," she sighed mockingly.

"And because she'll make a bloody adorable flower girl," I replied as I pulled away.

"Yes she will," Mary Lou grinned starring in to my eyes lovingly.

I was so lucky to have her.

When we got back to our hotel I immediately went to lie down and as I did so I realized in shock that I was winded. I had only walked from the car to the bedroom witch was only about a twenty foot walk. The past two weeks had been fairly uneventful. We hadn't seen hide nor tail of the armory but my health had taken a serious turn for the worse. I was starting to get those bruises on my stomach like Mary Louise had when she was pregnant. But the thing was Mary Louise got the bruises because she wasn't feeding properly and because she continued to use her magic while she was pregnant. I, on the other hand, was feeding three times a day and never used magic. But even with that effort I had multi colored bruises all over my stomach. I was getting pain attacks more frequently. To make matters worse I was having a difficult time keeping blood down. I was worried about the baby. Especially remembering Valerie's theory about my body trying to reject the pregnancy if it became a danger to my health.

"Are you alright Love?" Mary Louise asked, she'd been watching the entire time. I didn't want to frighten her.

"I'm fine" I replied as I caught my breath.

"Nora Darling I think maybe you should just lay down for the rest of the day." Mary Louise told me as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"No, no, I refuse to be bed ridden." I muttered as I struggled to right myself.

"I'm just thinking that it may be best for the baby and for you." Mary Louise sighed as she gently helped me sit up.

"I understand your concern, but if I have to stay in bed all day long I'll go mentally insane. I'm sure that won't be good for the little tot." I replied.

I tried to stand up but before I could even catch my balance pain unlike any other ripped through my abdomen. Bright red blood trickled down my thighs. I collapsed back on to the bed clutching my stomach in agony. I couldn't even cry out I was in so much pain. This wasn't like the normal pain attacks. The pain had never been quite this bad and the bleeding was a constant flow. The last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious was Mary Louise calling my name and feeling our daughter twist and turn frantically inside of me.

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Okay so a time lapse there i just felt like the story needed it and i wanted to get to Nora actually showing.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	13. In to the light

**A Heretic's Diary**

 **Chapter Thirteen, In to the light**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Through Nora's prospective watch her life twist and turn when magic once again forms a loophole and she falls pregnant with a heretic baby. Mary Louise by her side they run with Rayna Cruz and the armory in hot pursuit of the magical miracle baby. How can she cope when everything she's ever known is upside down? The love of Mary Louise and her unborn child will be her only hope.

* * *

"I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again."

I couldn't remember a sweeter sound. A soft melody greeted me at the exiting door ways of the black and numbness of night. I wasn't sleeping but I wasn't conscious either. I was unable to concentrate but I could think enough to know I was trapped within my own body. I felt like I'd been in the darkness forever but light slowly came back to me. As clarity returned to me I squinted struggling to open my eyes in the blinding light.

"Nora? Oh my god," a sweet voice gasped and I felt someone embrace me gently.

My eyes started to adjust and I saw silken blond hair, Mary Louise. I placed a hand on her back and I realized that shook when I moved. I was scared and I had no idea what was happening but her presence alone made me feel safe.

"Mare, what happened," I shocked when I spoke I didn't recognize my own voice it was so quiet and horse.

She pulled away and tentatively brushed loose hair out of my face. "Everything is alright, I promise."

I noticed then that I had wires and tubes stuck in me all over my body. An IV in my hand. A very uncomfortable mask over my mouth and nose. I was hooked up to an electrocardiogram and then there were the blue and pink straps over my stomach. That's when it all came back to me, the pain the bleeding.

"The baby," I gasped.

"Shh, shh, shh she's okay, don't get yourself worked up." Mary Louise hushed, she took my hand and drew relaxing circles in my palm.

I ran my free hand over my stomach and realized the incident at the hotel couldn't have been recent. There was no way in hell my stomach could grow that much overnight.

I was starting to panic. "Mary Louise what happened, at the hotel after the ultrasound I remember everything."

I heard both my and the baby's heart rate increasing rapidly but I didn't know how to stop it.

"Nora you need to calm down." Mary Louise told me firmly.

Suddenly I felt a sharp jab in my stomach and I swore I could even see the movement where she had kicked me. The pain made me jump and I noticed that every movement hurt. What the hell was happening?

"Nora look at me, just breath okay." Mary Louise spoke calmly to me.

I tried to breathe but it was difficult. It took over a minute to even out my breathing and my heart beat but the baby was still panicking. I was mentally kicking myself I had caused this.

Mary Louise placed her hand on my stomach and started to sing softly. To my shock the baby instantly calmed.

"How the hell did you do that? That's amazing." I gapped at her.

"I noticed it a couple of weeks ago." She replied with a grin as she tenderly rubbed my stomach.

"A couple of weeks ago?" I asked in shock.

"Nora," Mary Lou warned as my heart rate increased slightly.

I inhaled deeply "I'm okay, I'm fine."

Mary Louise continued a massaging motion on my palm and she looked at me sadly. "Nora, you've been in a coma for six weeks."

"Six weeks?" I questioned in shock, I did my best to remain calm but it was a little hard.

"You almost miscarried that day after the ultrasound. The doctors were able to stop it but you wouldn't wake up. For a week after that they had you on oxygen and saline. I had to compel them to put a feeding tube down your throat so you could have blood. After that your vitals still wouldn't stabilize. Not until I started letting her siphon from me. You started to get better slowly but every time I'd stop to regain my strength your condition would worsen. She's strong Nora and she's healthy. But her thirst for magic is insatiable I don't know how much more your body can take. I was so… so scared that you wouldn't wake up." Mary Louise explained with watery eyes.

"I did wake up," I told her reassuringly. "But Mare if she's siphoning so much from you that you become weak then she could kill you."

"If I didn't do it you'd both be dead." She replied grimly.

I looked at her hand on my stomach "Is she doing it right now?"

"No, I think she's sleeping" Mary Lou answered. "But you still need my magic, your power doesn't replenish like mine does anymore."

"Mare, this is going to be too much for you." I replied in concern.

"Maybe, but it's keeping the both of you safe and alive. That's all that matters I can do this for a few more months." Mary Louise replied.

"What if you can't?" I asked nervously.

"We'll figure it out if it comes to that." Mary Louise stated. She reached behind my ears and carefully removed the oxygen mask. I hadn't realized how annoying it was until it was off "If you have a hard time breathing let me know alright."

I nodded.

"She's awake, how is she feeling?" a middle aged man with greying hair asked as he entered the room.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked.

"She's okay, just check her over please." Mary Lou told the man.

"Hello? Who is he?" I repeated.

"He's the doctor I compelled to travel with us." She replied.

"Oh bloody hell, you compelled me my own doctor? Where are we? I mean this isn't a hospital how'd you even get me here. Did you compel an ambulance and a team of paramedics too?" I asked humorously but she just stared at me "Oh Jesus Christ you did you too didn't you?"

"Well I couldn't just throw you in the car while you were on life support." Mary Louise replied.

I had noticed the doctor tampering with a few things checking my vitals I guessed. But when he removed the strips monitoring the baby's heart beat and pulled the gown I was wearing up over my stomach. Now that caught my attention.

"What the- hey- now what do you think you're doing!?" I exclaimed, I couldn't tell if I was wearing underwear but at that point I'd rather not know.

"It's okay, he's just looking at the bruising." Mary Louise reassured me.

"Well I sure as hell hope that's all he's looking at." I replied somewhat jokingly.

I noticed that my stomach was now a purple, blue, green, and brown mess. I don't think there was a spot of skin without the brightly colored bruises. The doctor pressed down on my stomach with his index finger and god did it ever hurt. If that wasn't bad enough he'd woken the baby and she wasn't happy. She kicked me once again with a vengeance.

"Hey it's not me it's him," I told the little one.

A new tone of purple flowered across my skin.

"You know this would make a good wall paper pattern." I joked. I took humor to this because what the hell else could I do?

"Nora it's not funny, look at you." Mary Louise sighed.

"Look at you, you're obviously exhausted." I replied.

"I don't care." She told me once again.

"Well I do" I said firmly.

"I've never seen anything like this, this is incredible." The doctor said as he took notes.

"Bet you've never seen a pregnant heretic before either." I arched an eye brow at his blatantly stupid remark.

"She's probably going to have scar tissue in her uterus after this. She may never be able to conceive again." He informed us.

I hadn't planned on getting pregnant ever again. First of all why would I want to put my self through that again. And then there was the fact that I was a lesbian. I found the idea of sleeping with a man revolting. Besides I was engaged and one miracle child was enough for us.

I had to admit the whole feeding tube through the nose thing us unsettling to me. But I needed blood and we had to be sure I kept it down.

"Mare, could you come closer?" I asked.

"How much closer?" she questioned with grin. She was already sitting beside the bed.

"A lot." I laughed.

Mary Louise crawled under covers with me and held me to her. I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed contently. I felt awful and I was still trying to proses the fact that I had been in a coma for the past one and a half months.

"Wait, I missed our anniversary." I gasped.

This was devastating to me and I felt guilty. I had slept right through our 134th annual celebration of our love. The last one ended so terribly I wanted to make this one perfect but I missed it. She had to spend that day alone. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, Sweetheart don't cry. It's okay, it' not like it was choice you made. You were just really sick" Mary Louise reassured me.

"I know. With everything going on it's really a stupid thing to cry about." I sniffed I felt like an idiot.

"No it's not. You're right there is a lot going on right now. You're sick, you're tired, you were just in a coma. Supernatural bounty hunters are after us and our baby. And on top of all that you're a pregnant vampire, you're bound to be emotional. I'm sure this was just the last straw leading to a break down that was bound to happen." Mary Louise replied.

How could she make me feel better so instantly? Mary Louise kissed my temple and I relaxed in to her hold.

As I fell asleep I could feel the baby doing gentle little flips. The little moments like this reminded me that this pregnancy was a good thing. It reminded me of our innocent baby daughter waiting to meet the world. She wasn't trying to hurt me she wasn't doing anything she did out of malicious intent. She was just a little baby she didn't know what was doing.

…

The next morning our little princess was wide awake and bouncing off the walls of my womb. A part of me wanted to get up and try to walk around maybe that would calm her down. But then I remembered the last time I tried to get up ignoring Mary Louise saying that I should rest. I decide that maybe it would be best if I stayed put despite the fact that the baby seemed to be on her own trip. Around the womb in fifty seconds sort of thing.

"Alright we're all packed, are you ready?" Mary Louise announced as she entered the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I petted my stomach.

"We have to keep moving, Every two to three days. We can't risk the armory finding us not in your state." She replied.

We would be transporting me by ambulance because my health still wasn't stable. I didn't think I would be completely healthy or even remotely okay until I had the baby. I was feeling better compared to being in a coma but I was so weak and tired and every movement hurt. I just generally felt awful. I was malnourished yet too nauseated to drink blood and keep it down. Mary Louise road in the back with me. Risking her life to give the ever hungry baby a fresh source of magic so she would stop siphoning relentlessly from me. Mary Lou tried to always wear a mask of calm and joyfulness for me but I could see straight through it. We were both at our wits ends exhausted, scared and running for our lives. But we always had a reminder of why we continued. It was there whenever we looked at each other whenever we talked about our daughter, we did it for love. Love was all we had to hold on to and it was the only thing worth living for. We may have not had a place to call home but we had each other and that was enough. That was more than most people had.

….

Another day another roach infested hotel. I could've written a book by that tittle and honestly why not I was bed ridden and had nothing to do. My days consisted of reading and sleeping I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I had been reading a book about parenting a newborn. The newspaper probably would've been more intriguing. But the more I read I kept seeing the words "typical babies". This baby wasn't typical she was the first born vampire child and on top of that she was a heretic. There were all these questions that had no answers. Because this had never happened before. I mean even Caroline's babies were humans they just happened to be born from a vampire. All the information in the book may not have applied to our baby.

Mary Louise stepped back in to the room and smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"Who was calling?" I asked.

"Valerie," she replied.

"Valerie, what did she want?" I questioned I highly doubted it was a casual conversation.

"She and Stefan have a plan. Rayna hasn't found the stone yet but she's looking. They're going to go get the stone and allow her catch up to them. When she does they're going to try to incapacitate her and hand her over to a psychiatric prison." Mary Louise explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Mare, if they allow her to get that close they're both going to die you know they're no match against her."

"I know but without the stone they at least have a chance." She replied.

"Why don't they just kill her?" I asked irritably.

"They wanted to but there's a problem. The spell that made Rayna gave her the lives of eight shaman. If she dies eight times then she dies for good but the scars link her victims to her. So if-"

I cut her off "If Rayna dies, so do Valerie and Stefan."

"No matter how dangerous it may be I do think it's for the best. A world without Rayna Cruz is the best world for our daughter to be born in to." Mary Louise stated.

"Why would they do something so stupid and risky?" I questioned.

"Because they know it's what's best for their daughter too." She replied.

There it was again. The overwhelming fact that Stefan Salvatore- the man I once sent to hell- and Valerie- the woman who I considered a sister- were my long lost parents. I still didn't know how to handle it. We had parted ways on awkward terms and now they were risking their lives for me and the baby I was carrying. But it was kind of nice knowing that they cared so much, the parents I was born to never fought for me.

"Have you been talking to her a lot?" I asked.

"Here and there" she replied. "We keep each other posted. We're hoping one day it'll be safe for them to come visit us she really wants to see the baby when she's born."

"Do you think she's forgiven me?" I asked.

All Valerie ever wanted was to know the daughter she thought was lost but I denied her of that because I felt awkward. I felt guilty because of that.

"Valerie doesn't blame you for needing time to think and neither does Stefan. It was understandably a lot to take in at once. They just want you be safe and happy. Ever since they found out that you're actually their daughter I think it's completely changed the way they feel about you and honestly I can relate." Mary Louise put one hand on my stomach.

"Yes but she's a baby I'm an adult, hell I'm 151 years old." I stated.

"Nora no matter how old this baby gets she's always going to be our baby. Even if they didn't get to raise you the feeling is the same." She stated.

I'd never thought of it that way but she was right. It didn't matter how much time passed I would always love the baby in a motherly way. I was finally starting to understand how Valerie felt. Maybe our situation would bring us closer after all. But for the time being my only concern was my daughter and Mary Louise.

I felt the baby kick gently and by the look on her face Mary Louise felt it too. I admired her beautiful smile as she stroked my stomach tenderly. I found myself smiling. I loved our little family once the baby was born we'd be complete until then we had these precious moments. Suddenly the baby stretched out I could feel her little feet pushing against my rib cage. I jumped and tried to reposition myself to get out the very uncomfortable situation.

"Are you alright?" Mary Lou asked she put a comforting hand on my shoulder but it didn't help much.

Then I felt something snap and pain ripped through my midsection. The pain caught me off guard and I let out a small scream.

"Nora what's wrong?" Mary Louise asked with a wild fear in her eyes.

I tried to compose myself though the pain was throbbing with such intensity I could barely breath. "I think she broke one of my ribs"

She pulled up my dress and I had a new color to add to the bruise palate.

Unfortunately there's nothing much to be done with a broken rib you just had to let it heal. God knew how long that would take in my current state. The pain medication was good though.

I laid there with my eyes closed. I felt Mary Louise rubbing circles in my palm. As well as her other hand on my stomach giving up her magic for our unborn daughter to siphon. I suddenly felt her touch leave and I immediately opened my eyes. She had just gotten up to turn the light off but the absence of her soothing touch was too long for me.

"I thought you were sleeping," she whispered.

"Just a little woozy," I replied.

She gave me a small smile and this time it was genuine. She brushed stray hair behind my ear and kissed my lips softly. I felt lonely when she pulled away.

"Don't stop," I whispered, I realized I was slurring my speech.

"You're exhausted and drugged up on pain killers. go to sleep." Mary Lou replied. her voice sounded thick and soft like velvet and that alone nearly put me straight to sleep.

In the seconds before I passed out I felt her snuggle up to me and kiss my forehead.

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries

The song from the top is "October" by Evanescence, adore the band i highly recommend you check them out. The instrumental is fantastic and practically no one can sing like Amy Lee truly amazing.

please read and review.


End file.
